


To Keep A Ladybug

by ColdWater



Series: The LB [2]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: (my favorite tag ever), Angst, F/M, Fluff, Romance, Sequel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-15
Updated: 2017-08-21
Packaged: 2018-09-24 13:12:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 23
Words: 33,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9730745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ColdWater/pseuds/ColdWater
Summary: Chloé moves in across from Adrien and Marinette. Shenanigans continue.





	1. Roommates

**Author's Note:**

> So I decided to do a sequel.

Bugs. The apartment had too many bugs. Adrien didn't mind too much, but once in a while he would look at Tikki's enclosure just to make sure she was still there. “She's a tarantula not a monkey.” Marinette told him time and time again, “She's not going to climb out of the enclosure.” But having bugs all over the apartment was a small price to pay for getting to live with her. Sure, they had good days and bad days, some arguments worse than others, but it was the stability that Adrien loved so much. He came home every day and she was either there, or would be soon.

As it so happened, the moment Adrien decided there were too many bugs, Marinette was not in the apartment, and he suspected she had gone to get groceries, as when he opened the fridge, there wasn't much left. When she did finally walk through the door with paper bags in each hand. He took one from her, and helped her put everything away.

“How was work?” She asked him, pushing her sunglasses up on her head and kicking her flip flops to the door where their shoes lived.

“It was interesting.” He said, “Alya and I talked for a while about you, and then we gossiped about some of the people on the floor, and then I came home and now I'm with you.” He leaned forward and gave her a small kiss. “What have you been up to?” He asked her, and she sighed and rubbed her temples.

“Costumes.” She didn't sound particularly pleased about it as she continued, “If the director is going to reject all my designs, then why even hire me?” Adrien could only shrug, but it seemed to be enough, as Marinette sighed and crossed her arms over her chest, “What do you want for dinner?” She asked, “I'm in the mood for something easy, but if you want to make something more complicated be my guest.”

“How about.” Adrien said as he pulled a box off the shelf, “We throw together spaghetti and meatballs really quick, and then we can just spend the rest of the night on the couch together, sound good?”

“Sounds like a plan roomie.” Marinette said, and together the two of them started on dinner. She was impressed with how easily they moved around the kitchen together after living together for only a month. They pulled together a pretty okay dinner soon enough and after the dishes had been done, fell onto the couch together.

“So.” Marinette said, “Watch TV or make out like horny teenagers?” Adrien laughed as he draped an arm around her to rest on her waist, his thumb making gentle circles on her skin.

“How about we watch something, and when it inevitably gets boring, we make out like horny teenagers.”

“Excellent idea.” She said, “Telemundo it is.” Adrien laughed and took the remote from her.

“Oh come on, at least pretend.” He said, and flipped through a few channels, before shaking his head and tossing the remote onto the table, “Alright I give up.” He wasn't even surprised when Marinette basically tackled him, kissing him as she pushed him until he was laying down, her small figure a comfortable weight on top of him as he gripped her hips with his hands.

“We are much better at this than horny teenagers.” Adrien said when Marinette's lips moved to his neck, but the comment made her laugh and she pulled back, looking down at him, her hair falling just above his face.

“Hey, roomie.” He said quietly and reached up to touch her hair, running his fingers through the dark strands as she smiled at him. Her touch became less frantic as she leaned down to kiss him again. He loved how she felt in his arms, the sensation comfortable, but always startling, as though he couldn't believe that someone could fit so well against him.

Adrien woke the next morning to find Marinette gone, and a sticky note on her pillow. _Gone to meet Alya for an early breakfast, see you tonight, Love LB_. He smiled at the use of LB and picked up the note, running his hands over the lettering again for a moment, before throwing it away, knowing she would want him too. When he made it into work, he went to Alya's office to see her, and found Marinette sitting with her.

“What are you doing here?” Adrien asked, pleasantly surprised as she stood up.

“Alya and I were having breakfast, and I decided to come say hello.” He smiled as she put her arms around his waist and looked up at him.

“You'll have to stop by more often.” He said and kissed her lightly on the forehead.

“I will.” Her voice was barely as whisper as she pulled away and said her goodbyes to Alya. Adrien took her hand, and together they walked towards his office.

“So how come you've never stopped in before?” Adrien asked as they reached the door. He opened it and she looked around, as if inspecting it.

“Oh, I don't know.” She said, “I don't really have an office outside the apartment, but would you come visit me if I did?”

“I'd want to.” Adrien said, “That doesn't mean I would be able to.”

“Fair point.” She said and hugged him again, pulling back to kiss him. “I love you.” She said quietly when she pulled away, “And I don't want to leave, but I have to.” Neither of them moved.

“I love you too.” He said, “And you have to leave, but I don't want you to.” Neither of them moved. Eventually Marinette managed to pull herself away, kissing him briefly one last time before leaving. She couldn't help but smile the entire time she was in the elevator, thinking of how lucky she was to be so in love with someone who made her feel so alive.

Marinette made her way home and designed for a while, before starting on dinner. She knew Adrien would be tired when he got home, and she decided that once in a while, it would be nice to surprise him with something. She was also hoping that they would go painting that night, and cooking him dinner almost always helped.

“That smells so good.” Adrien said when he opened the door. Marinette gave him a quick kiss and continued with what she was doing.

“We're going painting tonight.” She told him, “So you go get some rest and I'll finish up here.” He laughed softly and shuffled off to their room, taking a quick nap before dinner. Later, after they had told each other about their days, and what they were looking forward too, it was time to go.

“Can you get my duffle bag out of the closet?” Marinette asked him, “I think this weekend we should wash our paint clothes.”

“Probably a good idea.” Adrien said, “We'll have to take a shower when we get back, these don't smell too good.”

“Well I call first then.” Marinette called back to him as she pulled her hair up.

“What a coincidence.” Adrien said coming up behind her, “I do too.” Marinette rolled her eyes at him and pushed him away from her, grabbing her black clothes and slipping them on.

“Ready?” She asked him when they were both clad in black.

“Yup, let's go.”

 


	2. Blind Date

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! Sorry it's been a while but I've had a busy week and some writers block. I'll be posting more in the future though.

Alya decided she needed to buy an alarm clock. Using her phone just wasn't working. It had been a few months since she made the decision, but still hadn't acted upon it, instead continually being woken up early in the morning because someone was texting her a picture of the latest LB and CN painting. As she rolled over in bed and tried to go back to sleep, she decided that buying an alarm clock was going to be the first thing she did as soon as she got out of work that day.

A few hours and a coffee later, Alya was sitting in her office, looking at the picture of the painting. Their work had become more intricate, and while it was obvious that it had been done in a small amount of time, Alya was always impressed with how much the two mystery people managed to get done. She smiled at the paiting, and at the traffic her site was getting. The ad revenue alone would have been enough for her to quit her job, but the site wasn't a permanent job. She had been thinking about really trying to figure out who LB and CN were, and less about following their painings. Not once had she gone out in the night and walked around looking for people who might be them. She had thought about it sure, armed with pepper spray and her camera, walking the streets to look for the painters. But it had never been something she _really_ wanted.

“Knock knock.” Alya looked up to find Adrien standing in her doorway, “New painting?”

“How did you know?” She asked, “I haven't posted anything yet, and you don't follow the site.”

“You have that look in your eye.” He said, smiling as he sat down, “Like you've been awake since about 5AM, right?”

“4:38 to be exact.” She said, and let her head fall onto the desk, her glasses pushing into her nose. “I'm buying an alarm clock this afternoon, I can't do this anymore.”

“Look on the bright side!” Adrien said, “At least you have a hundred tiny alarms going off, you'll never be late for work that way.”

“I'm never late for work anyway.” Alya said, “Which reminds me, where are my interns?” She looked around as though they would appear before her. “Even though they're not getting paid they still have to be here on time.” Alya muttered to herself, and Adrien got up.

“I have to get back, but good luck.”

“With what?” Alya asked, and Adrien looked her up and down.

“Everything.”

By the time lunch rolled around, Alya was _done_ with the day. She had a headache, and just wanted to take a nap. But her boss, Iva, wanted to see her.

“How have you been Alya?” Iva asked her, folding her hands on her desk and smiling at her favorite employee. “I just wanted to check in with you and make sure everything is peachy keen.”

“Everything is fine.” Alya said, “I'm just a little tired today.”

“Perfectly understandable, especially since there was a painting last night.” She spread her hands out, “But I didn't call you in here to talk about work.”

“Okay, then what's going on?” Alya asked, slighly confused by the encounter she was having.

“I know that your best friend is dating our very own Adrien Agreste,” she said, “and I want to know if you're happy being single?” Alya looked at her with a strange expression. “Some people are.” Iva continued. “I know I am, but the single life is not for everyone, and I know someone who you would hit it off with, so do you want me to set you up?” She spoke quickly, but Alya figured she had the jist of what Iva had said.

“You want to set me up with someone.” She said, more of a statement than a question. “On a date.” Iva nodded, and Alya looked at her, puzzled.

“You just seem like such a nice person, and if you're not happy then I want to do everything in my power to make you happy.” Iva said, “I love you like a little sister you know that, and I don't like seeing you sad all the time.” Alya thought about it for a moment. She had never been on a blind date. She had never seen one go well in movies or TV and thought about saying no. But then she thought about how Adren and Marinette had met. That they had the perfect meeting that normal people could only dream of, and she, Alya Césaire, normal person, would have to meet someone the old fashioned way.

“Why not.” She said eventually, much to Iva's surprise, who looked more excited than Alya had ever seen her.

“Oh that's wonderful, I'll set it up for this weekend.”

“You're going on a date and you didn't tell me?” Marinette had planned most of a weekend around the fact that she and Alya were hanging out, and now that Alya was leaving, she wasn't sure what to do with herself.

“It's a blind date that Iva set up for me.” Alya said, “I didn't think it was that important.”

“But it's a date!”

“Are you mad?” Alya asked, “We can hang out tomorrow, I'm sure I'll have disastrous stories to tell you.”

“Of course I'm not mad.” Marinette said, “And tomorrow sounds great.” She smiled into her phone and told Alya that she loved her, and was rooting for her, before hanging up and going to tell Adrien all about it.

Alya on the other hand went to her closet and began looking for something to wear. She pulled together a simple outfit, not to fancy and not to casual for the place Iva had described. She smiled to herself as she pulled it on, telling herself that everything was going to be okay, even saying to herself out loud, “How bad can it be?”

Bad. She wasn't sure if it was destined to fail or if she had jinxed herself, but she couldn't believe that Iva ever thought this would be a good idea. He was arrogant, unapologetic, and worst of all, he didn't think graffiti was art. Alya was almost ready to forgive him for being arrogant, but when she told him she was the one behind the LB website, and he said that the paintings weren't art, she snapped.

“Yes they are!” She knew her voice was too loud, but she had kept her mouth shut before. “It's art as much as anything you'll find in a museum.” The rest of the date was silent, and Alya left on her own, taking the subway back to her end of the city and calling Marinette.

“Was it that bad?” Marinette asked, “If you want you can come over here. Adrien's with Nino tonight so I'm by myself.”

“That sounds wonderful.” Alya said, and she quickly relaxed, knowing her night would be spent instead with her best friend.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright since I made you wait so long for chapter two, I'll post the third chapter either later today or tomorrow. Hope you enjoyed!


	3. Fight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, just as promised, chapter three!

She had been warned about this happening. The first day she moved in actually. Bugs. That was what the girl across the hall collected, _bugs_. Chloé looked at the ladybug sitting on her counter and wondered what to do with it. Would she really notice if one of her previous bugs went missing? Would she care at all. Chloé thought about it. It was after five, Adrien was probably there. She could go over with the pretense that she wanted to return the ladybug, and then strike up a conversation. But that plan would only work if Marinette wasn't there. Chloé thought about the strange energetic girl that seemed to be attached to Adrien's hip. Taking one last look at the bug she sighed and dropped a glass on top of it, sliding a post card from her fridge underneath, letting the small bug go out the window.

It had been over a month since she had moved in, and Chloé still couldn't decide whether she liked Marinette or not. She had never done anything bad to Chloé, but she was Adrien's girlfriend, and someone as cute as Adrien usually didn't want the small quirky girl with a pencil in her hair. He was supposed to like girls like Chloé, right? The kind that wore heels, and perfected her make up every day. The kind that cared what she looked like, and picked out outfits every day. But every morning she could hear them as Adrien left, laughing and talking, saying their goodbyes that always ended in an “I love you.” Before Marinette closed the door.

Chloé made herself dinner, and ate in alone in silence at her kitchen table. She picked up her empty plate and washed it in silence. Then she sat on the couch and turned on the television. But her viewing was soon interrupted by yelling. She listened, and for a moment, couldn't tell who it was. But as the yelling continued, she could hear Marinette's voice coming from across the hall. Chloé went to her door and pressed her ear against it, trying to hear what they were yelling about.

“It's _your_ laundry, I put it through today, the least you can do it fold it and put it away.” She could hear Marinette clearly now.

“I'm exhausted Mari.” She heard Adrien say back, “I've been at work all week, and all I asked was that you get it off the bed so I could sleep.”

“But it would have taken you 10 minutes to just fold it. But no, you wouldn't do that.”

“Look, I already went to work today, bought groceries for dinner, then came home and made dinner, and all I was asking for was a nap. I know you're tired but so am I!”

“I didn't ask you to bring food home, or make dinner, you _wanted_ to do those things, so it's not my problem when you're tired.” Chloé knew she shouldn't be listening in like this, but it was too tempting. She would never purposefully break two people up, but if they did it on their own, well, it was a fair game. She listened to them fight for a few more minutes until Adrien announced he was leaving. Chloé put her eye to the peephole and saw Adrien come out into the hallway, running his fingers through his hair and sighing. For a moment she didn't move, simply watching him lean on the wall and close his eyes. It took some nerve, but eventually she worked up the courage to open the door.

“Hey.” She said quietly.” Adrien opened his eyes and looked at her, smiling weakly.

“Hey.” His voice was rough, “I'm guessing you heard that?”

“All couples fight.” She said, and he nodded.

“I love her, but oh man. She really knows how to get under my skin.” He shook his head and let out a laugh, “I think we both just need to cool off for a little while.”

“If you need a nap you can always come and sleep on my couch for a while.” The words were out of her mouth before she knew what she was saying, and as soon as she did she regretted them. The feeling only made worse when he laughed.

“Thanks, but that's okay. I'm gonna go to Nino's for a while and then go back and apologize to Marinette.”

“From what I heard, she should be apologizing to you.” Chloé said, closing her door behind her and leaning on it, now fully in the hallway with Adrien.

“No, it was a build up that was a long time coming.” He said, “We've been having small arguments all week and I think it was a good thing that we yelled at each other.”

“If you say so.” Chloé said, crossing her arms over her chest. “It just doesn't seem like a healthy relationship.” She looked up to find Adrien looking at her with a strange expression, and she suddenly felt self conscious, like he could see inside her head, and knew how much she wished he wasn't with Marinette.

“We don't fight much.” He said, “And almost every day is a good day.” He smiled to himself, “She's something else.”

“How did you guys meet?” Chloé can't help herself from asking, eager to know how someone like Adrien had ended up falling in love with someone like Marinette.

“I moved in across the hall from her.” He said. “Into that apartment,” he pointed to Chloé's door, “and we started hanging out, and then we started _going_ out, and after six months of dating we decided to move in together.”

“How nice.” Chloé said, trying to sound more enthusiastic than she felt. She hadn't been this torn in a while. Adrien and Marinette lived together, but they hadn't even known each other a year. How in love could they really be?

“I'm gonna go to Nino's.” She heard Adrien say, and she looked up to see him sending a message on his phone. “I'll see you around.”

“Yeah,” Chloé said, “see you around.” Adrien smiled one last time and then left down the hall. Chloé went back into her apartment and sighed, falling onto the couch. This was bad. This wasn't just lust. She didn't just want to throw Adrien down on the floor and tear his clothes off. She wanted to sit with him and laugh, to snuggle up beside him while it was raining. She hadn't meant to develop real feelings for him, and she cursed herself for being so careless.

It was a while before she left the couch, and when she did she went to the mirror and looked at herself. She was pretty. That much she was sure of. Everyone was always telling her she was, and she had the self confidence to know it was true. Why did Adrien make her feel so inadequate? Chloé sat on her bed for a while, and eventually managed to fall asleep, trying not to think of Adrien and Marinette, and how in love with her he seemed to be.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I'll post the next few chapters in a few days! I hope you're all enjoying the drama!


	4. Her Fault

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So it's been a ridiculously long week. But now I'm back! So hopefully I'll be updating this more in the future.

“I'm going to Nino's.” Adrien said, and went for the door, leaving Marinette on the couch, arms crossed over her chest, her eyes flashing wit anger.

“Fine.” She said, and turned away from him, keeping up her brave face until he left. But as soon as the door closed behind him, tears began to fall from her eyes. They fought sure, but never anything like this. Why had she provoked him? Did he resent her for not having a real job? She tried to stop crying, but wasn't able. So she cried to herself, eventually managing to stop. But when she did, she heard voices in the hallway. She listened for a moment, and was almost positive she could hear Adrien. Going to the door she looked outside and could see Chloé leaning on her door, and she could hear Adrien.

“After that we started _going_ out, and after six months of dating we decided to move in together.” Marinette watched as the sour expression on Chloé's face sharpened.

“How nice.” Her only response. Marinette knew that Chloé felt something for Adrien. She had made it obvious enough in the mornings when all three of them ended up in the hall at the same time. The way she looked at him made Marinette cautious, but not jealous. She trusted Adrien, and even now she couldn't stay mad at him. Here he was, in the hallway with a beautiful girl after having a fight with her, and all he was talking about was how they fell in love.

“I'm gonna go to Nino's.” She heard Adrien say, and she backed away from the door, going for her phone and calling Alya.

“Hey girl! What's up?” Alya's voice was immediately soothing, but Marinette found herself crying again, telling Alya everything, from the fight, to seeing Chloé talking to Adrien in the hallway. Alya listened like the good friend she was and comforted her friend as much as she could. They talked for almost two hours, and were still on the phone when Adrien came home, looking sheepish as he closed the door behind him, Marinette pausing in her conversation with Alya.

“He's back.” She said quietly, “Okay, talk to you tomorrow.” She said, and after getting a good luck from Alya, hung up.

“You're back.” Marinette said, and she stood up, not sure if she could go to him just yet.

“I couldn't stay away any longer.” He said, and Marinette could see the regret in his face. She wanted to forgive him right then and there, knowing that their fight had been stupid, and that she loved him more than his irritating habits bothered her.

“I'm sorry for earlier.” Marinette said before Adrien had a chance to continue, “I shouldn't have pushed you, and I love you and I'm sorry I don't have a real job, and-” She stopped as he walked over to her, pulling her into his arms and holding onto her as the tears came back.

“I know.” He said, “And I don't care that you don't have a conventional job, and it was a stupid argument.”

“I know your job tires you out, and with painting at night, I really should do more for you during the day.” Marinette said, “So if there's something you don't get around to, I'll do it while I'm here during the day.” She wiped her eyes and pulled back, looking up at him. “I love you.” Adrien kissed her forehead and sighed as he rested his head on top of hers. They stood there for a few moments, happy to be in each other's arms.

“Your laundry is still on the bed.” Marinette said eventually, and Adrien laughed, picking her up and walking into their room, dropping her on the bed, and picking up a tee shirt.

“We'll fold it together.” He said, and threw a sock at her face. She laughed and picked it up, looking through his other clothes for the other one.

“I put dinner in the fridge.” Marinette said, “When we finish here I'll heat it up.” Adrien smiled, and together they folded the rest of his laundry, occasionally throwing it at each other and laughing, before it was all done. Marinette hopped off the bed and went out into the kitchen, pulling their dinner out of the fridge and heating it up, setting it on the table and sitting down. They ate in silence for a few moments, neither sure what to say. But Marinette eventually came up with something, as she had been trying to form into words just what she was feeling.

“I want you to know something.” She said, putting down her fork and looking up, meeting Adrien's eyes with her own. “I want you to know that you should always come back.”

“What do you mean?” He asked, and she continued.

“No matter how badly we fight, I want you to come back, because there is nothing that I won't want to work through with you. I don't want to fight with you, but I will if it means staying together.” She took a deep breath, “I love you so much, and I know this was my fault, but even if it's not, I don't want you to leave.”

“I'm sorry.” Adrien said after she had finished her speech, “I shouldn't have left, but you just seemed so mad, and I was so tired, I just didn't want to yell anymore.”

“So you went to talk to Chloé instead?” Marinette asked, but the smile on her face let Adrien know that she didn't really care.

“She heard us fighting and came out into the hall to make sure I was okay.” Adrien said, and Marinette nodded. “She did offer me a place to sleep on her couch.” Adrien said, and Marinette raised her eyebrows at him.

“And you didn't take it?” She asked, but laughed when Adrien looked at her, the look on his face telling her that he wouldn't have no matter what.

“Did you hear what we were saying, or did you just see me talking to her?” Adrien said, “Because I'm pretty sure I just talked about you.”

“I know.” Marinette said, and she reached over to him, poking him in the arm, “I'm just teasing.” Adrien grabbed her hand when she tried to pull it away and pulled her from her chair and into his lap, kissing her.

“I'm still hungry.” Marinette said, pulling away.

“Don't care.” Adrien said, and he stood up, carrying her with him over to the counter before setting her down on the ground, hooking his hands in the waist band of her shorts and pulling them down, stripping her lower half in one swift motion. He knelt and kissed her stomach, earning him a sigh from Marinette as her fingers laced into his hair. But it was a moment later that she pulled his head up back up to hers and kissed him again as he picked her up and set her back down on the counter, stepping between her knees and running his hands up her thighs.

“Your turn.” She said, and her hands went to his belt, trying her best to get his pants off. He gripped her hips and pulled her to the edge of the counter, earning a gasp from Marinette as she wrapped her legs around his waist and pulled him further to her. Since moving in a month ago, Adrien had taken it upon himself to christen every room like this, a challenge that Marinette was happy to help him with. This was the third place this had happened in the kitchen alone, and as Adrien moved, the details began to leave his head. He could think of nothing but the beautiful girl wrapped around him.

When he could finally think again he stepped back and ran his fingers through his hair, looking back to Marinette who was breathing heavily and leaning on the cabinets. Her eyes were almost closed as she looked at him, limp for a few moments longer, until she pulled herself together and did her best to fix her hair.

“We're going to have to heat up dinner again.” And without putting her pants back on she went to the table and picked up their half eaten pasta, putting them back in the microwave and washing her hands.

“So are we going to eat on the couch? Or just go straight to bed so we can pick up where we left off?” Adrien said, picking up their pants and walking down the hall, throwing them into the laundry baskets. Turning, he found Marinette standing in the doorway of the room, completely naked, holding the bowls of pasta.

“Watch out.” She said, and winked at him, “It's hot.” Adrien laughed as he pulled his shirt over his head and took the bowl from her, settling into bed beside her and eating the rest of their dinner together, setting the bowls down as gently as he could on the floor before Marinette was on top of him.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, so I will hopefully have more time in the next few weeks. Spring break is coming up, so I'll be writing hopefully. I hope you enjoyed!


	5. Pizza Night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Back at it again! Enjoy!

“Please?”

“No.”

“Why not?”

“Because.”

“But I don't have guy friends! Please?” It was hard to say no to Marinette. Adrien had figured this out within a week of dating her, but now he was finding it nearly impossible. _This was her plan all along_ he thought to himself. He had gotten into the shower a few minutes before, and was pleasantly surprised when Marinette stepped in beside him, kissing his back and wrapping her arms around his waist. It wasn't long before she had asked him to set up Nino with Alya.

“Are you sure she _wants_ a boyfriend?” Adrien asked, and this earned him narrowed eyes and a shake of the head.

“She went on a blind date with someone Iva picked out. She _needs_ a boyfriend. Or at least a nice date.”

“But Nino's my best friend.” Adrien said, “It would be weird.”

“But think of all the double dates we could go on!” Marinette said, and Adrien shook his head.

“What is the appeal of double dates?” He said, and Marinette laughed.

“You do realize the date would be me and Alya on a date and you and Nino? Alya is like, my wife.”

“Well Nino is not my husband.” Adrien said, and bent down to kiss her. But she pulled back.

“How about we just invite them both over for pizza, and all hang out. If they hit it off we'll leave it to them, and if they don't, then we'll let it go.” Adrien thought for a moment.

“Fine.” He said, and tried to kiss her again, but she pushed him back.

“You're still being punished.” She said, “I should not have to resort to bribery to get a favor from you.” She said. “Now hand me the shampoo.”

“You're cruel.” Adrien said, and handed it to her, watching as she washed her hair.

“It'll give you something to look forward to during the day.” She said, and winked at him.

That night Adrien invited Nino over for pizza and Marinette did the same, opening the door excitedly when Alya showed up, immediately telling her that Nino was going to be there.

“This is a set up.” Alya said, but she smiled at her best friend.

“He'll be here in a few.” Adrien said, “He doesn't know it's a set up.”

“Don't worry.” Alya said, falling back onto the couch and crossing her legs, “I can be cool.” When Nino arrived with two pizzas in hand, he set them on the table and said hi to Marinette.

“And this is?” He asked, looking to Alya.

“Alya.” Marinette said, “She's my best friend, and she works with Adrien.” She smiled at Alya who gave a small wave and a smile, before pushing her glasses up her nose, a motion that Nino mirrored a moment later.

Adrien was both surprised and amused to find that Nino couldn't stop looking at Alya. He had seen his friend date in the past, and Alya didn't seem anything like the girls he normally went out with. But then again, when he first met Marinette he had thought the same thing. He stole a glance at her and tried to picture his life without her in it, painfully disappointed with what he came up with, and went to stand beside her, putting an arm around her waist and kissing her hair.

“I love you.” He murmured softly into her hair. She looked up at him with a strange expression on her face, one that quickly turned into a smile.

“I love you too.” She said slowly, “Now let's eat pizza.” She pulled him to where Alya and Nino were still talking, and opened a box of pizza, grabbing a piece and handing it to Adrien, before picking up one for herself. The four of them got along well together, and as the night went on, it became clear that Nino was interested in Alya.

“So you work with Adrien, but what do you actually do?” He asked her, “He's some kind of assistant right?”

“Mostly.” Alya said, “He does a lot of odd jobs, but he's super useful.” Alya smiled over at Adrien and Marinette who were half asleep on the couch together. Since finishing both pizzas, the four of them had tried to figure out what to do next, an argument that ended with Marinette falling asleep on the couch, Adrien sitting beside her and stroking her hair. Nino and Alya on the other hand moved to the counter, and had been talking ever since.

“I run the website.” Alya said, “The one that follows the paintings of LB and CN.”

“That's you?” Nino said, “I love those paintings!” Alya was surprised, but she smiled.

“They're pretty impressive.”

“Are you still trying to figure out who they are?” Nino asked, “I remember that was a big part of the blog a while back when CN made their debut.”

“Sort of.” Alya said, “I have a few interns at work looking into it, but other than that no, we haven't found anything else on who they might be.”

“I'm sure you'll find something.” Nino said, “You seem like a very determined person.”

The two of them talked for a while longer, laughing quietly as not to wake up the sleeping couple on the couch a few feet away. When Alya announced that she had to go, Nino looked at Adrien and Marinette.

“Should we wake them up?”

“No.” Alya said, “Mari doesn't sleep very much. I'll just text her saying we left.” She and Nino headed for the door. Alya looked back at them one last time and was surprised to find Marinette's eyes open. She winked at her best friend before snuggling closer to Adrien and closing her eyes. Alya had to hold back a laugh as she turned back to Nino.

“We should all do this again sometime.” Alya said as she and Nino slipped into the hall, “It was fun.”

“Or.” Nino said, looking at her nervously, “We could go out just the two of us?” He smiled at her sheepishly.

“That sounds like fun.” She said, and paused, pulling out her phone, “Text yourself.” He did so quickly, and added her into his phone.

“I'm going this way.” She said as they made it to the front of the building, “I'll see you soon, I hope.”

“Yes, you will.” He said, and headed off in the opposite direction. Alya walked down the street and quickly texted Marinette.

Back in the apartment, Marinette heard her phone go off, but really didn't want to get up and get it. Unfortunately, Adrien had also heard it, and stirred beside her.

“What time is it?” He asked her, rubbing his eyes and yawning. “And where are Alya and Nino?”

“They left.” Marinette said. “About two minutes ago.”

“Together?” Adrien asked, and Marinette nodded.

“I don't think they're seeing each other tonight, but if you go get my phone, I'm positive she's the one who texted me.” Adrien sighed and got up, grabbing Marinette's phone and reading the text from Alya.

“It says, _Nino asked me out, thanks again you two!_.” He smiled and dropped it into Marinette's lap.

“ I told you so.” Marinette said, smiling at her phone.

“Yes you did.” Adrien fell back onto the couch. “Can we have sex _now_ , please?” Marinette turned to him, and tried to keep a straight face, but she burst out laughing and nearly fell off the couch.

“Wow, what would the world be like without romantics like you?” She said when she had calmed down. “You could have at least tried to be subtle.”

“We took a shower together this morning and all you did was wash your hair, I don't really have time to be subtle anymore.” He said, and stood up.

“Fine.” She said, and opened her arms to him, waiting to be picked up. When he obliged she kissed him softly, pulling back and smiling at him.

“I really do love you.” She said, her voice becoming serious. “Even when I'm a tease.”

“And I really love you.” He told her. “Even when you're a tease.” He kissed her again, managing to get to their room without running into anything, falling on top of her and knocking the air out of her chest for a moment as she fell into the mattress.

“Sometimes I forget how much you weigh.” She said when she could breathe again. And Adrien laughed, kissing his way down her neck. She complained but soon forgot as his hands found her shirt, soon removing it and the rest of her clothing. _I'll be the one to pick all those up in the morning I bet_ , she said to herself. But her thoughts were soon lost, until all she saw and all she felt, was Adrien.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, currently working on this, plus a couple other things, so updating this might be only once or twice a week. I'm going to try and write as much as I possibly can over break so that when I'm very busy with homework, I'll be able to post a chapter!


	6. Alone

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello back again with more Chloé for all of you! Enjoy!

She giggled too much. She was too short. She wasn't confident. Were those good enough reasons not to like Marinette? Chloé hadn't decided yet. The truth was, she was finding it hard to dislike the girl. She was sweeter than anyone Chloé had ever met, and though she seemed like a klutz most of the time, Chloé had seen her gracefully move on a number of occasions. While she tried and failed to dislike Marinette, she was also trying and failing to _not_ like Adrien. But he made it difficult every time he smiled at her. He and Marinette were some of the only people she knew in the building, and seeing them always made her happy and sad at the same time.

Now, she could hear them talking in their apartment with friends, and she sighed, sitting at her table alone and eating dinner, before going into her room to watch a movie. She wanted to make friends at her new job, but she was aware of her off putting nature. It had been a stumbling block for her for years, and while she had been trying to work through it, nothing was helping. Her phone went off a few minutes later, and she picked up, seeing that it was her dad.

“Hey dad.” She said, trying to sound happier than she was, “How are things back home?”

“They're good! How are you settling in?” He asked. Chloé sighed and rubbed her eyes.

“Things are fine.” She said, but her father picked up on her tone and pressed the matter.

“Are you still taking your medication?” He asked, “I know you wanted to stop, but I think it's helping you a lot.” Chloé sighed and got up, going to the bathroom and looking at the bottle. She had a lot of problems when she was younger. She had been used to getting her way, she hated just about everyone, and always had trouble making friends. After her mom died it only got worse. She lashed out at everyone, and couldn't seem to stop. Her father had put her in therapy for a while and that seemed to help, but she never repaired the bridges with everyone she knew it high school.

So as soon as she got the chance, she moved away. Hoping that her old life wouldn't follow her. She hadn't stopped taking her meds, but she wanted to every time she looked at that little orange bottle.

“Yeah, I'm still taking them.” She said, “Zoloft: my snack of choice.” While it was true that it had helped with her OCD and controlling nature, it wasn't working so well as an anti-depressant. But she wasn't about to tell her father that. She liked that he took care of her, but once in a while she wished everyone would just leave her alone. She scolded herself as she thought of this, knowing that it was something wrong with her brain that made her think like that.

“Listen dad, I'm kind of busy, I'll call you tomorrow okay?” She said.

“Sounds good.” He said. Chloé told her father she loved him and said goodnight, plugging in her phone and leaving it to charge, deciding to go to sleep early and try to be happier in the morning.

Her plan to be happy didn't fail as badly as she thought it would. When she left that morning, she expected to see the happy couple from across the hall kissing and telling each other how in love they were, but instead, only Adrien stood at the door, turning to head down the hall.

“Oh!” He said when he saw her, “Hi Chloé!” He seemed to genuinely happy to see her, and she smiled at him, before falling into step beside him.

“No Marinette this morning?” She asked, trying to note the absence calmly.

“She's feeling kind of sick today.” Adrien said, “She wasn't even awake when I left.”

“That's too bad.” Chloé said, “I hope she feels better soon.”

“She will,” Adrien said as they stepped into the elevator, “she's a fighter.” They rode to the bottom flood in silence, and when the doors opened, Adrien motioned for her to leave first, and she stepped out, waiting for him to catch up.

“I've never asked before, but where do you work?” Adrien was looking at her as the started off down the street in the same direction.

“I work as a secretary in the mayors office.” She said, “My dad is in politics back where I grew up and so I know that world pretty well.”

“That's amazing.” Adrien said, “I wouldn't know how to deal with anyone in politics.” She shook his head, “You must be really good at what you do.”

“Eh.” She said, and they laughed together.

“Most of my friends are in the arts, or like Nino who's in music.” He said, “I've never had a friend in politics though.” Chloé's mind caught on the word friend. Did he really consider her a friend.

“Well I've never had a friend who's an assistant to Iva Moreau.” She said, and they laughed together again.

When it was finally time for them to part, Adrien waved at her before heading towards the subway. Chloé smiled after him before turning to continue on her way, feeling better than she had in a long time. She thought about Adrien all day, thought about how he had called her a friend, and how long it had been since she had one.

She thought about how friendly he was all day. It hadn't been what initially attracted her to him, so much as his good looks and smile. But as she thought about the nature of who he actually was, it began to make more sense why he would pick someone like Marinette. Chloé hated when she was reasonable, but she couldn't help but realize exactly why he loved her so much. After her revelation, seeing them together got both harder and easier. She smiled and waved at them, happy they were happy, but sad they always seemed to be a pair. She was so confused by her own feelings. How did she both want Adrien, and want him to be happy with Marinette? That was what she couldn't figure out.

“And for dinner you're grabbing?” Marinette and Adrien were standing in the doorway of their apartment again as Chloé opened the door.

“Chicken.” Adrien said, kissing her nose.

“And for desert you're getting?”

“Ice cream.” Marinette clapped her hands together and turned to Chloé.

“Isn't he just the best?” Chloé smiled and agreed, walking off down the hall before she could witness anymore of their morning banter. Eventually she would have to find some way to be around them. Somehow she would. That was one thing Chloé was good at she decided, living in eventually.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yes, Chloé is not just going to be terrible. I wanted to make her more of a real character, so I hope you enjoy as she develops through the story!


	7. Dinner at Eight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello back again! Hope you enjoy the newest chapter!

“This is adorable.” Marinette was sitting on Alya's bed and laughing. “You're freaking out the same way I did when Adrien asked me out.”

“This is not funny!” Alya said, and she threw a pillow at her best friend, but soon joining her in her laughter. “Alright, it's a bit _ironic_ , but not funny.”

“No it's funny.” Marinette said, and she hugged the pillow, leaning forward and smiling at Alya. “Just take the advice you gave me. He already likes you, so there's no pressure.”

“I only told you that because you were freaking out so much!” Alya said, and Marinette rolled her eyes.

“You are going to be fine, you're getting worked up over nothing.”

“It's not nothing, you and Adrien spent basically all your time together even before you started dating. I've met Nino once.”

“But you spent the entire night talking!” Marinette protested. “You are going to be fine.” But it would take more than just Marinette's coaching for Alya to feel better. Eventually she settled on an outfit, and Marinette went home, leaving Alya to panic on her own. She paced for a little while, and eventually, it was time for Nino to pick her up. Thankfully, he was on time, and Alya sent a quick text to Marinette as she locked her apartment door behind her.

“So what are we doing tonight?” Alya said as she followed Nino outside.

“Well, I thought we would do a walking tour.” He said. “If you don't mind.” Alya shook her head and he smiled at her.

“I know you run the LB website, but how many of the paintings have you seen in person?”

“Not many.” Alya admitted, and Nino seemed pleased with her answer.

“Good.” He told her. “I have a couple favorites, so we're going to get street vendor food and walk around to see some of them.” He told her, and held out his arm to her. She rolled her eyes playfully and took it, letting him lead her down the street.

“So which paintings are your favorites?” Alya asked, but Nino shook his head.

“You'll have to just wait and see, although I will tell you that my all time favorite was done by CN as well.” Their first stop was at a stand that made sandwiches. She and Nino ate together as they walked, and Nino brought them in front of a wall, and Alya looked up, her eyes widening as she saw the full effect of the painting.

“I remember this one.” She said to Nino. “I didn't know it was this big.” She reached out and ran her fingers over the paint for a moment, looking at the immense work that had gone into the grafitti in front of her.

“I love this one.” He told her. “Clearly, they had to work together, as you can see from how high up LB's colors are. I'm guessing CN is a guy.” Alya's eyes shot from the painting to Nino.

“What makes you say that?” Her interns hadn't been able to figure out a gender for CN, why would Nino be able to figure it out so quickly?

“See the way her colors are higher than she could be? I don't think they had a stool, or a ladder with them. I think CN was holding LB up higher so she could paint.”

“That's a very interesting observation.” Alya said, and she nodded, thinking about the other paintings they had done together.

“We have to go look at some more.” She told him, and took his arm again, walking down the street. “If they're all like this, then I can write a story on it.” The two spent the next hour walking the streets and looking at paintings. They stopped for snacks a few times, and Alya found herself having a wonderful time.

“It had been a long time since she had been out on the streets, looking at the paintings up close. As the website became more popular, Alya didn't have time to scour the streets herself, and with so many people sending her pictures, she didn't need to. But this walk around the city with Nino was exactly what she needed.

“Do you want to get ice cream or frozen yogurt?” He asked her eventually. “I know a place that serves it late.” Alya nodded, and Nino led her down another street. He knew the neighborhood well, and navigated it as though he had lived there a long time.

“Do you live around here?” Alya asked him as he led her towards a small lit up café.

“I was raised here, and now I live on the other side of the city.” He told her. “But this is probably my favorite place to be.” He smiled at her and opened the door to the café, walking in after her. They both got frozen yogurt and sat together by the window, watching the night go by outside. They talked until the last lights were shut off, before walking back to Alya's where Nino had parked.

“I had a great time tonight.” Alya told him as they walked the steps to her apartment.

“Good.” He said, and smiled at her. “So did I.” He waited while she found her keys, and then asked. “Would you want to do this again sometime? I mean, we don't have to walk around again, we can go out on a real date and-” Alya stopped him and smiled.

“I would love to.” Nino seemed excited about this, and he leaned in and kissed her cheek, before leaving her standing in the hallway. Alya opened the door to her apartment and stepped inside, giggling into her hand as she pulled out her phone. She wasn't sure if Marinette would still be awake, but she had to text her friend to tell her how the date went. She bit down on her lip and smiled as she sent a quick message, before going to her room. Her feet hurt from all the walking, but Alya hardly noticed as she get into bed that night.

The morning after Alya and Nino had their first date, Marinette woke up to a familiar pair of arms wrapped around her waist. She smiled and pulled free, managing not to wake Adrien, and checked her phone. She had heard the text come in the night before, but had been too tired to answer it, as she knew it was Alya telling her now the date with Nino went. _He's amazing, and I can't wait until we go out again_ , the message read. Marinette smiled to herself and turned to her boyfriend. She curled up against him and kissed his nose, smiling as he woke up.

“So they had a great time, and he wants to go out with her again.” She told him as Adrien rolled on top of her.

“I'm so glad we set them up.” Adrien said as he kissed up her neck. But Marinette pushed him off.

“I set them up if I recall.” She said. “You didn't want to.”

“Is that what happened?” He asked, and looked at her with an innocent expression. “I don't remember.” Marinette rolled her eyes and got out of bed, looking for her pajamas from the night before that hadn't stayed on long. Adrien watched her get dressed before climbing back into bed and pulling her computer out.

“Now I have a lot to get done so don't distract me.” She told him, but Adrien wouldn't give up that easily. He kissed her shoulder, and smirked to himself as she let out a sigh, letting her head fall to the side, exposing the skin on the side of her neck that soon met with his lips.

“Sorry.” He told her after her eyes had closed. “Get your work done.” But she put her computer aside and rolled over to him, kissing him as she pinned him to the bed.

“I set them up.” She said, breaking their kiss. “Deal?”

“Deal.” Adrien said, and within minutes, the pajamas that had spent the night on the floor soon fell away from Marinette once again.

 


	8. "Double Date"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, it's been a while, but here we go with another chapter!

“I knew this was going to happen.” Adrien was sitting at the table, looking at his phone. He turned to where Marinette was. She had come down the hall holding a laundry basket, and now had it propped against her hip. “I knew it, and I told you, and now it's happened.”

“What?” Marinette asked. It had been three weeks since Alya and Nino went on their first date, and they had been out almost every night since.

“Nino just asked me when we're going to start going on double dates.” Adrien put his phone down and groaned. “Do we have to?” But Marinette could see he was only teasing. She laughed and went to the door, opening it and heading for the laundry room.

“Oh, hello Chloé.” She said as she made it to the elevator. Chloé turned to Marinette and smiled.

“Hello Marinette.” She said and smiled. “How are you doing today?”

“I'm doing well, yourself?” Marinette asked, adjusting the laundry basket on her hip.

“I'm a little stressed at work, but I'm doing well.” She turned back to the elevator doors and prayed for them to open. She had been trying to avoid both Marinette and Adrien. Her feelings for Adrien not going away, and her annoyance at Marinette waining with every conversation they had, making it extremely difficult to dislike her.

“Well I hope work gets better.” Marinette said as the doors opened. Chloé pressed the button for the first floor, and said. “Basement I'm assuming?” Marinette nodded and Chloé pressed the button, waiting for the doors to close. She got off on the first floor and left Marinette alone in the elevator. She promptly pulled out her phone and called Alya, holding it between her shoulder and her ear as she sorted darks and lights in the laundry room, snagging a washer in the corner and sitting on top of it, talking to her best friend.

“It was so funny.” She told her, laughing as she crossed her legs. “Nino texted him, and now he's basically panicking.”

“But we don't have to go on _date_ dates.” Alya said. “We'll just hang out the way we did before.”

“Oh I know that.” Marinette said. “But Adrien doesn't.”

“So when are we all going to hang out again?” Alya asked, and Marinette hopped off the washer. She had been talking to her friend through an entire wash cycle, and moved her and Adrien's clothes over, loading the washer for a second time.

“How about this weekend?” Marinette asked. “Adrien and I aren't doing anything on Friday night.”

“I'll ask Nino what he's doing.” Alya said, and she and Marinette continued to talk while Marinette did laundry.

That Friday night, the four of them got together in Adrien and Marinette's apartment like they had weeks before, but this time Nino and Alya arrived together, holding hands and apologizing for being late.

“The pizza place was crazy.” Alya said. “It took them probably 15 minutes longer than they said for it to be ready.” She dumped the two boxes on the table and practically fell onto the couch, Marinette sitting beside her and pushing a glass of wine into her hand. It wasn't often that they drank together, but they hadn't had a chance to celebrate the recent relationship of Nino and Alya yet, and Marinette had decided that they would do so tonight. She winked at Adrien who rolled his eyes, knowing that while it was a “double date” it was one of those nights when the dates would be Alya and Marinette, leaving Nino and Adrien to hang out as they normally would.

“So you're having a good time with Alya?” Adrien asked his friend as they sat at the table together. Nino nodded and took a sip of the beer Adrien had gotten for him.

“She's amazing. I can't believe you didn't set us up sooner.” Adrien laughed and looked over to the couch, and then back at his friend.

“If it was up to Marinette, you would have been dating her a few months ago.” Adrien said. “She's been planning this for a while.”

“Well I'm glad it's all working out.” Nino said. He and Adrien spent the rest of the night catching up, talking together while the girls giggled on the couch, drinking wine with their feet up on the coffee table, their heads leaning on each other for support.

“What do you suppose they've been talking about all night?” Nino asked, and Adrien couldn't help but smile.

“Oh I'm sure it's us.” He said, and Nino looked slightly horrified. “And whatever Alya is telling Marinette, I'm sure I'll know by Monday, so anything that needs to be said, tell me now.” Nino was laughing, but Adrien was serious. “I'm not kidding she tells me everything.”

“Everything?” Nino said, his gaze sliding to Marinette and Alya for a moment. “What kind of everything?”

“Well, I know that you kissed Alya on the cheek after your first date, and didn't kiss her 'properly' as Marinette put it until the next time you went out, I know you didn't spend the night until a few days ago, and I know that you like to cuddle after sex.”

“She told you all of that?” Nino was whisper yelling, his eyes widening as he looked to the couch again. “Because Alya told _her_?”

“You act like you're surprised, but they're best friends.” Adrien said, and they tell each other everything, and then Marinette tells me everything.”

“That's crazy.” Nino said, sitting back. Adrien laughed again and smiled to where the girls were still sitting on the couch.

“If you and Alya stay together, you'll end up where Marinette and I are eventually.” He smiled at his best friend. “I love her a whole lot.”

On the couch, Alya and Marinette whispered to each other about their boyfriends, sharing secrets and hopes for the future.

“I know it's only been three weeks, but I have never dated someone like him.” Alya was saying. “Did I tell you he came to the office to see me? Just dropped in and said hi. We ended up getting lunch together.”

“That's adorable.” Marinette said, giggling as she stole a look to where Adrien and Nino were sitting together. “I love that we're dating best friends. It gives us a chance to have nights like this a lot.”

“I know!” Alya said. “And now Nino and I can just leave together, and it'll be like we went on a date without having to actually go out. I can't wait to get to that point.” She sighed. “You and Adrien stopped going on dates pretty quickly didn't you?”

“We still go on dates occasionally.” Marinette said. “But it's more of a special occasion kind of thing. We went out when he got a raise, and we went out when I sold a bunch of designs to a theater nearby.” She sighed, and they had gone out on real dates after some of their more elaborate paintings. But there was no way she was going to tell Alya about those.

“If you and Nino lived as close as Adrien and I did when we started dating I'm sure you would mostly hang out in your apartments too.” Marinette said. “It was just easier to stay in rather than go out.”

When Nino and Alya left for the night, Alya couldn't help but laugh. Winked at her as she closed the door, and Alya swore she could hear a giggle as they walked down the hall.

“I like hanging out with them.” Nino said as they rode down in the elevator. Alya nodded, trying to work up the courage to ask what she had been planning. They made it downstairs.

“I'll walk you to your car.” Nino said, and Alya finally spoke up.

“Do you want to come over?” She asked. Nino looked at her. “I mean, we didn't really get much of a chance to hang out tonight, and I wanted to see you.”

“Yeah.” Nino said, smiling at her. “Sure.” They didn't say much more as Nino drove to her apartment. Alya mostly looked at her hands. When they made it, she opened the door and went to the kitchen.

“Do you want something to drink?” She asked, looking at her fridge. All she had was orange juice and vitamin water, and she hoped that was okay. Nino grabbed a glass from the cupboard above her and got water for himself from the sink.

“I'm alright with this.” He said. She pulled out a vitamin water and they drank in silence for a few moments, smiling nervously at each other.

“So.” Nino said, putting his glass down on the counter. “You wanted to hang out.” He smiled at her. “Any ideas?” Alya could think of a few, but since all of them made her blush to even think about, there was no way she was going to say any of them out loud. But she didn't have to. Nino seemed to know what she was thinking, and he moved closer, taking the vitamin water from her and putting it on the counter. He leaned in and kissed her, letting his hands slide around her waist and meet on the small of her back, gently tugging her forward until she was pressed against his chest. He pulled away and smiled at her.

“You taste like punch.” Alya couldn't contain her laugher as she pulled him back to her, kissing him harder and beginning to back towards her room.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my, I wonder what's going to happen next!


	9. Sleepover 2.0

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's exactly what you think it is.

As soon as Alya got her bedroom door open, Nino pushed her inside and closed it, kissing her again as they backed toward her bed.

“Wait!” Alya said, and pulled away, taking her glasses off and reaching her hand out for Nino's. “We don't need those getting broken.” And she put them on her dresser, turning back to him in time to be kissed.

“You think of everything.” Nino said, and he kissed her again, slower this time, as he moved to her cheeks, and then to her forehead, causing her to giggle. He pulled back and smiled at her, moving his hands from her neck down her shoulders and arms until he found her waist, lacing his fingers together behind her and stepping closer. Nino pulled back and looked at her, laughing quietly for a moment.

“What?” Alya asked, nervous for the first time since he had kissed her that night.

“You're all blurry.” Nino whispered, and Alya laughed, leaning back as she shook before her lips met his again. Alya fingers ran up Nino's arms and into his hair, making sure he stayed close to her as she backed towards her bed. She nearly tripped as he came forward with her, and she had to pull away from him, sitting down and laying back as he leaned over her. Nino placed his hands on either side of her head and kissed her again, letting her wrap around him with her arms as her knees bent to cradle him against her. While one of Nino's hands kept his weight off her, the other went to her leg, sliding down her thigh to wrap around the back of her knee, slowly moving back up against her jeans. When Alya couldn't take it anymore she pushed him away and sat back up, her hands going to his shirt as she tried to pull it off.

Nino didn't protest, and when his shirt hit the floor, he reached down to do the same to her, moving slower as he undid the buttons that separated him from her skin. Pushing the soft fabric off her shoulders, Nino leaned down to kiss her shoulder up to her neck, and then down again as his fingers moved to her back, finding the clasp on her bra and hovering, waiting as though asking for permission. Silently, Alya took his hands and placed them on the metal clasp, the silent command all he needed to slip it from her shoulders to join the ever growing pile of clothing on the floor. Alya was surprised at how comfortable she felt with Nino near her, and did not feel the need to cover herself as his hands moved over her, slowly coaxing her body further back on the bed as he crawled over her. All she could feel was where their skin touched, the heat and desire that had been building since their first date was finally satisfied as the rest of their clothes fell to the floor, leaving only sheets and blankets to cover them.

Alya kissed him slowly as she smiled up at him. She was going to have to send Marinette and Adrien a thank you card in the morning, and without another thought given to her friends, she rolled on top of Nino and kissed down his chest. She heard him gasp, as she smiled at what she did to him, watching as he closed his eyes. She moved up to his lips again and kissed slowly, taking her time as he moved his hands over her in small circles that went from her neck down her back and thighs back up her chest until it seemed like every inch of her skin had been equally caressed. Alya reached up for the headboard of her bed as Nino grabbed her hips, laughing as she tried to blow the hair from her face. Finally giving up, Alya climbed off Nino and tied it up as Nino laughed, watching as she tried to tame her curly hair.

“Enjoying the view?” Alya asked him as she pushed her hair back. With her hands reached so far behind her head she knew she was showing off all of her best assets, smirking to herself as he nodded.

“It's quite a nice picture.” He said, and laced his hands behind his head, not taking his eyes off her. Once her hair was up, Alya straddled him once more and looked down at him.

“You're still blurry.” He said to her, and laughed again. A sound that was quickly cut off by a sharp intake of air as Alya adjusted herself, pressing her palms against his chest as his hands rested on her waist, holding just enough to push her in the right direction as she leaned back down to kiss him.

When Alya woke up the next morning, she was sore in places that made her blush, and she smiled to herself as she turned and found Nino beside her. She kissed his cheek and got up, going to the dresser where she had put their glasses the night before. She put hers on and immediately sighed at how much better her vision was.

Picking her phone up from where she left it charging, Alya went back to her bed and sat, topless, with her phone in her hand. She checked her email and was disappointed in the lack of new LB paintings. It had been a while, and she was starting to get restless. Had LB stopped for goos this time? There had been lapses in the paintings before, but never like this. Alya checked and saw that the website was still running well, and had comments from that morning posted already. She sighed with relief, as she realized that even if LB had stopped painting, she wouldn't have to panic about her job for a while.

A few moments later she felt Nino stir and looked over to him.

“Good morning.” He said and sat up, leaning on her shoulder and looking at her phone. “What time is it?” He asked and rubbed his eyes, squinting at her phone.

“It's seven.” She said. “Want to get some breakfast?”

“Maybe in a few hours.” Nino said and he slid back down in her bed, pulling the blankets up over his head. Alya rolled her eyes and pulled them off his head, looking down at him.

“Who disturbs my slumber.” He said sarcastically, and Alya laughed. She got up again and grabbed his glasses, throwing them at him while he sat up.

“You should have told me what time you got up on our first date.” He said. “It might have ended very differently.” Alya laughed, knowing he was kidding and jumped onto the bed, poking him in the sides until he finally got up.

“So breakfast?” She said again as he pulled his pants on.

“Breakfast.” Nino said, and Alya got dressed, going into her kitchen to pull something for them to eat together. She had stuck her phone in her back pocket, and she felt it vibrate as Nino joined her in the kitchen.

“Is that Marinette?” Nino asked, and Alya nodded when she opened the text, smiling at her best friend. _You are coming over tonight and we're having boy talk_ , Marinette had written, _I think we both have updates_. Alya was interested to know what update Marinette could have for her, and she quickly responded that she would be over around 8ish, and that she couldn't wait.

“So I'm guessing you're going to spend at least part of tonight with Marinette?” Nino asked, leaning againt the counter beside Alya as she pulled two bowls from the cupboard above her and then went for the cereal.

“Yeah, I told her I would go over there around 8.” She said. “Why?”

“I just thought we could go out tonight.” Nino said. “But we can go out tomorrow night too.” He smiled at her. “I'm in no rush.” Alya smiled at him and gave him a soft kiss before going for the fridge to find milk.

“Well, if you don't mind just coming over and hanging out here, I could let you know when I leave Mari's.” She put the milk down and poured herself a bowl, letting Nino do the same before finding spoons for both of them. Together they sat at her kitchen table and ate cereal.

“That sounds great.” Nino said. “I'll pack a bag this time.” He winked at her and Alya rolled her eyes.

“Yeah, make sure to bring your toothbrush.” She deadpanned, and Nino laughed, paying her remark no attention as he went for the cereal in front of him. When they were both finished and the dishes had been done, the couple stood together at Alya's door way as Nino said goodbye.

“So you're going to call me as soon as you leave Mari's, and then I'm going to come back here, correct?”

“Correct.” Alya said and she hopped up on her toes for a moment to kiss him before watching him leave, smiling to herself as he turned back to wave at her. She went back inside and couldn't help but squeal to herself and clap her hands together, the giddy girl inside her finally breaking free once she was alone. She pulled out her phone and texted Mari quickly, _Can I come over around 6 instead?_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I hope you enjoyed the title that I used in the last one making an appearance again here. (¬‿¬)


	10. Mr. Agreste

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So since you had to wait a whole week for this one, it's a little longer. Enjoy!

Adrien barely recognized the number that showed up on his screen as his phone started going off. He thought it was a telemarketer at first. Trying to sign him up for something, or buy a product he didn't need. But then it struck him he had seen it before and he sighed. Answering it while trying not to wake up Marientte.

“Dad?” He said sleepily as he got out of bed. “What's going on?”

“Nothing.” His father's voice was just as cold as he remembered, and Adrien ran his fingers through his hair opening the door to the hall as quietly as he could. He looked back at Marinette for a moment, and was pleased to see that she was still asleep.

“Why are you calling me?” Adrien wasn't trying to sound rude, but he and his father didn't talk much, and didn't get along well either. He hadn't told his father he was currently living with someone, in fact, he hadn't told his father about Marinette at all, and was dreading the conversation when he had to explain who she was.

“I'm in town and would like to see you.” His father said very matter-o-factly. Adrien blinked and opened his mouth, unsure of what to say. “I haven't seen you in a while, and I would like to take you out to lunch, what are you doing today?” His father asked. Adrien sighed, this was just like his father. Show up, and immediately expect Adrien to drop everything so he can see him.

“I don't know if I'm free.” Adrien said, and then deciding it was best to rip the bandaid off all at once. “I'll have to see what Marinette is doing.” His father was silent for a few moments, then his voice, softer now, responded.

“Who is Marinette?”

“She's my girlfriend, I live with her.” Adrien said, and he turned towards the door to their bedroom as it opened, and a sleepy eyed Marinette emerged. She yawned and looked questioningly at Adrien who smiled at her.

“And how long will it take you to check with _Marinette_?” His father asked.

“She's right here, hold on.” Adrien said, and he pulled the phone from his face. “Are you free for lunch today, _darling_?” He emphasized the endearment and batted his eyelashes at her.

“Uh, yeah, I think so.” She said, and Adrien pulled the phone back to his cheek.

“She says yes.” After making note of the time and place his father wanted to meet, Adrien hung up and turned to Marinette.

“Before you ask,” he said, “that was my father and we're having lunch with him today.” Marinette opened her mouth as if she wanted to say something, but then shook her head and closed it, walking to the cupboards, and pulled out coffee and two mugs.

“Where are we having lunch?” She asked, and continued to prepare coffee for both of them. “Somewhere fancy?”

“No doubt.” Adrien said, and put his phone down on the counter, wrapping his arms around Marinette as she went for the kettle.

“Excuse me but I can't make coffee if you're going to do that.” She said, but Adrien didn't let go. Marinette rolled her eyes and tried to move to the sink. “Come on, I need caffeine.” Adrien's arms fell away from her waist as she filled the kettle and placed it on the stove before going back into their room for her phone. Her eyes were wide and she had a smile on her face when she came back.

“Nino spent last night at Alya's!” She said and practically skipped back to the kitchen. She was giggling as she furiously typed into her phone. Turning to Adrien she bit her lip, “When do you think we're going to be back Alya _has_ to come over.” She said.

“Well, we're only going out for lunch, but that's around two for my father.”

“So four?” Marinette said, but Adrien shook his head.

“No, not that early.” He said. “I miss you, and want you all to myself.” Marinette couldn't help but smile at her ridiculous boyfriend who she loved so very much.

“Fine.” She looked down at her phone. “I'll tell her later then.” And she went back to typing. Adrien smiled at her, and sighed. He knew at some point he would have to introduce his girlfriend to his father. He knew Marinette's parents knew who he was. He had never met them, but he had seen their faces on Marinette's computer screen when they called to say hello.

The rest of their morning routine went on without complications, the two of them getting dressed, Marinette picking out some of her nicest clothes, and before too long it was time to leave for the restaurant.

“My dad texted me the address, so we can just go there ourselves he said, and looked at how far it would be. “We could actually walk most of the way, we have time.” He smiled at Marinette who nodded and took his hand. They walked into the street, the sun bright and the sky clear, and together they made their way towards their destination.

“This place is fancy.” Marinette whispered as she and Adrien entered the bright dining room. She looked around, and Adrien pulled her towards a table where a man sat by himself. Marinette wasn't sure if she would have pegged him as Adrien's father if she had to choose, with his sharp face and slicked hair, he didn't really look like his son. Adrien's face was round and he always smiled. Adrien had told he he had always looked more like his mother, but Marinette assumed he would resemble his father a little bit.

He stood up from the table and embraced his son for a moment, his eyes falling on Marinette.

“Dad, this is Marinette.” Adrien said, his hand on her back lightly pushing her forward. “My girlfriend.” Marinette stuck out her hand, and Mr. Agreste shook it, his face curving into what Marinette was going to assume was a smile.

“A pleasure to meet you.” He said, and then three of them sat down. The first few minutes were easy. Marinette had a menu in her hands, and she looked at what they offered, trying to keep to herself how expensive she thought everything was, and relinquished the menu to the waitress who came to take their order, placing her hands in her lap.

“So, how did you two meet?” Adrien's father was staring at them. Marinette looked up and felt Adrien's hand find her own, holding onto her while he answered. “Remember when I moved last year? Marinette lived in the apartment across the hall.” He turned to her and smiled. “We got to know each other, and then we started dating, and then we thought what the heck, let's live together.” He turned back to his father. “We've been living together ever since.”

“Charming.” His father said. “How is your job as an assistant going?” Marinette heard the edge in his voice, and could tell his father was not impressed with his sons career choice.

“It's great. I actually work in the same office as Mari's best friend. She just started dating Nino. Remember him?”

“The one who always had headphones on?”

“The very same.”

The rest of their lunch went like this. Mr. Agreste asking questions that either of them could have answered, and while Marinette talked a little bit, it was mostly Adrien who spoke with his father. When they parted at the door, Marinette shook hands with Adrien's father once again, smiling at him as he walked away.

“Alright.” Adrien said as soon as they were alone. “What's wrong?” Marinette sighed. She knew she couldn't hide anything from him. Not anymore. He knew all of her secrets, and could tell when she was hiding something.

“I don't think he likes me very much.” Marinette said. “I don't think I'm what he pictured you deciding to live with.”

“First of all.” Adrien said, taking her hand and beginning to walk down the street. “He hardly likes anyone, so don't feel bad.” Marinette laughed. “And second of all, he did like you, if he didn't, he would have pulled me aside and told me to break up with you. Better yet, he would have had that conversation in front of you. Don't worry.”

“How long is he here for?” Marinette asked.

“Don't worry, you don't have to see him again. He doesn't come to visit much. Not really his style.”

“Well my parents already love you, so you have nothing to worry about.”

“Are they coming to visit soon?” Adrien looked at her with a smile.

“No, but their anniversary is coming up, and my mom wanted me to come home, do you want to come with me?”

“As if I would say no.” Adrien leaned down and kissed her nose softly before descending down the stairs to the train, never letting go of her hand.

As soon as they got home Marinette called her mom.

“Alright, we're going to go see them for their anniversary, and my mom is already starting to clean the house.”

“I can't wait.” Adrien said. “Now come here so I can cuddle you before Alya gets here.” He pulled her into his lap and wrapped his arms around her waist.

“You are so needy.” She laughed as he nuzzled his face into her neck. “Just like Plagg.” They ended up kissing on the couch for a while until Marinette could hear Alya on the other side of the door. She reluctantly pulled away from Adrien, whispering, “later” and went for the door.

“I have so much to tell you.” Alya said as she stepped inside. Adrien got up off the couch and went for the kitchen, smiling as he leaned on the counter, crossing his arms and watching the two women sit down and talk. Alya started her story, speaking fast, and Marinette looked up at Adrien, smiling. He met her gaze and mouthed, _I love you_ , she wrinkled her nose, but mouthed back, _I love you too_.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think I'm going to try to make the chapters a little longer moving forward. Worst case scenario, they stay the same length. Best case, more Marinette and Adrien fluff yay!!!


	11. Late Night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter! Yay! Enjoy!

Adrien practically tackled Marinette as soon as Alya was gone, pressing her against the door and kissing her while she laughed.

“Slow down, we have things to do.” She said, and Adrien groaned. He knew it had been a while since they had gone out painting, but he didn't want to think about anything other than the polka dotted panties he had watched her put on that morning, and getting them off her as fast as he could.

“Fine, I'll go out painting without you, and it'll take twice as long and-” She hadn't even finished talking before Adrien picked her up and carried her back to the closet where they kept all their gear.

“You are so frustrating sometimes.” He said softly as he put her down. “Where are we going tonight?”

“I scouted a few places last week, so I have a pretty good idea of where we'll be going.” She handed him the bag he kept his black clothes in, while picking up her own. When both were changed and ready to go, the couple headed out into the hallway, giggling as they walked down the hall, hand in hand and laughing as the elevator came to their floor. But on the other side of the hall, Chloé had heard them. She got up and opened her door, looking out to see Adrien and Marinette, both wearing all black, with what looked like a black duffle bag. Grabbing some shoes and a coat she went for the stairs, knowing it was faster than the elevator is she really tried, and made it down to the lobby in time to see the couple heading for the street.

For a few seconds she stood in the lobby, watching them walk down the street together. She knew it wasn't really right to follow them, but at the same time she couldn't resist. Slowly walking after them she pulled her hood up and put her hands in her pockets. The night was colder than she thought and her pajama pants didn't offer much warmth. But she had on a winter coat, and for the most part she was comfortable. Chloé could hear Adrien and Marinette talking, but couldn't make out anything they were saying. Eventually they stopped in front of a large wall, looking around. But Marinette started shaking her head and Adrien took her hand, leading her further down the street, and further away from the part of the city that Chloé knew her way around. She checked her phone battery. If worst came to worst she could just map her way home. So she kept going, following them as far as she could. But with their black clothing, and superior knowledge of the streets, she soon lost them, looking around for any sign of where they might have gone, and straining her ears to try and figure out where they had gone. Eventually she gave up and started walking back to her apartment, mostly finding her way back, and even though it took her longer to get back, she didn't need to pull out her phone to nagivate home. She took her shoes off at the door and got into bed. It was almost 1AM. What could Adrien and Marinette possibly be doing at that hour? It bothered her, but eventually she fell asleep.

On the other side of town, Marinette was laughing. Adrien had missed the wall and hit her in the face with red paint, and now was trying to get a picture of her face.

“Is it weird that your face being covered in paint is a turn on?” Adrien asked as they began walking back to the apartment. Marinette rolled her eyes at him and pushed him lightly on the shoulder, only to have him put his around around her waist and kiss the top of her head.

“Other than you hitting me in the face with paint, that was a pretty good one I would say.” Marinette said when they were back in the elevator. She was leaning on Adrien's shoulder and looking at their reflections in the door. The paint on her face looked like big freckles, and she couldn't help but smile. When they got back, she went to the sink and started running the water, grabbing a washcloth and wiping her face.

“No don't!” Adrien and, and grabbed her from behind. “Leave the paint.”

“You're such a weirdo.” Marinette said as she turned in his arms and kissed him. “Why am I dating you again?”

“You love me.” He said and picked her up, heading for their room.

“You got me there.” Marinette said, and sighed as she pulled her shirt over her head and threw it in the general direction of the closet. Adrien dropped her onto the bed and took off his own black shirt and pants, reaching out for the black pants she handed him. Tossing them into the hall to be taken car of in the morning, he knelt over her waist.

“Hello there.” He said to the underwear he had been thinking about for hours. “As nice as you are, I would much prefer you on the ground.”

“This is too weird.” She said, but she slid them down her legs and let him throw them to the floor as he kissed her again. Adrien took his time kissing down her neck, and even though he had work in the morning, he had no intentions of getting much sleep either. Marinette knotted her fingers into his hair as he kissed down her stomach and pulled her towards the end of the bed, pulling her legs up over his shoulders. Marinette gasped as he grabbed her waist, and she closed her eyes. It became hard to stay quiet, and Marinette bit into her lip, gasping as he legs shook. Adrien slowly stroked up and down her thighs, moving his fingers over her skin as she tried to regain the ability to speak.

“If you're going to spend all your time down there, why couldn't I wipe the paint off my face?” She asked breathlessly, and he laughed against her skin, crawling up her body and resting his forehead against hers.

“Patience.” He whispered and kissed her again. Marinette rolled on top of him and her hands went around her back, unclasping the last piece of clothing she wore and tossing it to the ground. Lifting herself for a few moments, she helped Adrien pull off his boxers before leaning over his chest to kiss him again. He pus his hands behind him for balance as Marinette adjusted, sighing as she settled. Moving slowly at first she wrapped her arms around his neck and breathed as he did, pressing her chest to his, desperately trying to keep him close.

When Marinette fell asleep that night with Adrien wrapped around her, all thoughts of the paint on her face had been pushed from her mind, and she thought of only how lucky she was to have someone like Adrien in her life, and how much she loved him.

The morning after her attempt to follow Marinette and Adrien, Chloé woke up tired. She had always needed more sleep than most people it seemed, and she yawned as she sat up in bed, rubbing her eyes and grabbing her phone. She looked at her email, and was excited to see that the website that looked for paintings by LB and CN had been updated. A new painting had been found. Chloé looked at the pictures as she got out of bed and made herself breakfast, eating cereal while she read about them. _A lot of Red in this one, not as much black, but still a very beautiful work of art_ , most of the blurb said. When Chloé opened her door to head for the elevator, she could hear Adrien and Marinette talking as they neared the door, eventually opening it as she locked her own.

“And you're going to pick up...” Marinette prompted.

“Peanut butter.” Adrien said triumphantly, and Marinette rewarded him with a kiss.

“I love you.” She told him.

“I love you too.” He said, and then turned to Chloé. “Oh, hi!” He was always so nice. “How are you today Chloé.”

“Oh I'm fine.” She said. “Didn't sleep well last night though. Someone was in the hall really late, woke me up. Did you guys hear them?” She asked, trying to look innocently over her shoulder as she headed for the elevator, never even noticing the remnants of red paint that still stained Marinette's face.

“Nope. Slept through it.” Adrien said and he gave Marientte one last kiss. “Don't worry.” He whispered to her. “She couldn't possibly know.” Marinette nodded, but part of her was uneased by Chloé's comment.

“Okay, I'll see you later.” She told him, and closed the door as he headed off to work.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's been a little while since the last update! I've been busy lately, but hopefully there will be updates very soon depending on how the next week goes!


	12. First Clue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So it's been a little while. Due to illness and just being super busy, it's been a little while. But don't worry! I won't leave you without completing a story E V E R because that annoys me so much. Anyway, enjoy!

Alya was back at the apartment that Marinette and Adrien shared, finding Marinette in the living room with boxes, as Adrien let her in.

“What are you doing?” She asked as Marinette came out of the bedroom with some stuff.

“Adrien and I decided to get rid of some of our stuff. There's a lot of stuff we have two of since we moved in together, and now we have to sort through all of it and decide what to get rid of, and what to keep for the apartment. Alya smiled as Adrien put an arm around Marinette's waist, looking down at her and kissing her forehead.

“As long as we keep some of my stuff, and don't just get rid of all of it, I'm sure we'll be fine.” Marinette laughed and went back to looking at the boxes, and pulling stuff from her room. Alya sat on the couch as she disappeared, and looked to Adrien.

“This is a big step.” Alya said. “Now that you're getting rid of stuff, you won't be able to just move out.”

“Why would I want to do that?” Adrien asked, and Alya shrugged.

“In case you break up.”

“I don't see that happening.” Adrien said, and he smiled at her. “We just get along.”

“You did fight a lot when you first started dating.” Alya said, and she leaned forward. “Marinette wouldn't tell me specifically what it was about, but she was upset.”

“I know.” Adrien said, remembering the week or so that Marinette wouldn't talk to him. It had been awful, and he had missed her so much. It had been a relief when she had finally forgiven him. He couldn't tell Alya what it had been about. That Marinette had been the one hiding secrets, and Adrien had simply found out in the wrong way.

They had gotten past it long ago, and now Adrien smiled at his girlfriend as she came back into the room.

“What do you have this time?”

“Towels.” She said. “We should just get rid of them all and buy new.” She looked at the mismatching pile of old towels.

“None of them are really suitable anymore. They're all ratty.”

“True.” Adrien said. “But aren't we already getting new kitchenware?” He smiled at her. “We'll do kitchenware this time, and towels in a few months.”

“Fine.” Marinette said. “But we're getting new sheets, I don't want to keep sleeping in yours from college.”

“Fair enough.” Adrien said, and Marinette turned to Alya.

“Come help me with them.” She said, and together they walked into the bedroom. Alya laughed when she saw the state of it, and everything that had been pulled from different drawers.

“So this is cleaning to you?” She asked, looking at the floor. “There's dirty laundry everywhere!” She picked up one of Marinette's shirts and threw it into the basket that she and Adrien shared.

“When did you guys decide to do this?” Alya asked as she pulled a pillow case from one of the pillows Marinette and Adrien had on their bed. “You didn't tell me.” Marinette laughed and turned to her friend.

“We decided this morning, and then I called and told you to come over.” She said and laughed at her friend. “I tell you everything, believe me.”

“Just making sure.” Alya said and threw the pillow cases onto a pile of other clothes on the floor where Marinette had thrown the top sheet.

“I'm going to get the other set of sheets we have out of the closet I'll be right back.” Marinette said, and quickly left Alya alone, who picked up the sheets and went for the door. But she looked back for a moment, to see if she had forgotten anything, and saw something out of the corner of her eye. It was a shirt. Black mostly, but it had paint all over it, and not just any paint. Black and red paint. She walked out of the room, thinking about it and went into the living room where Marinette and Adrien were putting the sheets into one of the boxes.

“What are you guys doing with all this stuff?” She asked, and dropping the sheets.

“Donating it.” Adrien said. “Someone else might want it.” Alya nodded and she and Marinette went back into the bedroom where Alya went straight for the shirt.

“What is this from?” She asked, trying to sound more curious that accusatory. Something about the red and black made her wonder. Marinette _was_ as artist. She held up the shirt for Marinette to see, and if she was surprised she didn't show it. But instead smiled.

“Remember when I helped Adrien paint his apartment, and we ended up painting each other more?” She shook her head and reached for the shirt. “He wanted some red and black trim, so we painted it, and then immediately started coating each other in paint.” She laughed. “And then he asked me out, and here we are.” Marinette looked at Alya. “I think he wears it for pajamas now.” She looked at the shirt. “Or odd jobs, he was doing something under the sink yesterday.”

“Oh.” Alya said, and looked at the shirt again as Marinette tossed it into the laundry basket. They spent the rest of the day cleaning out the rest of the apartment.

“We'll go and get new kitchenware and sheets tomorrow night after I get back from work.” Adrien said as Alya left. But Marinette wasn't smiling about the shopping trip her boyfriend was trying to plan.

“Alya found your shirt.” She said, arms crossed. “She was suspicious I could tell.”

“About what?” Adrien said.

“She found the shirt you paint in, and she asked me what it was”

“What did you tell her?” Adrien asked carefully. He knew Marinette didn't want to tell her friend about what she painted, and wasn't going to pressure her until she was ready, but it felt like this had been an opportunity she hadn't taken advantage of.

“I told her it was from when we painted your old apartment.” Marinette said. “So it's fine, but I don't want her to find out. I don't know if she'd forgive me.”

“I forgave you.” Adrien said. “I bet she would too.”

“You don't understand.” Marinette said. “Alya wouldn't know _how_ to forgive me. She thinks that LB is some elusive painter, when it's really just her best friend who keeps pointing her in the wrong direction.” She sighed. “If Alya didn't tell me everything, and tell me when she was going to try to find LB, or where LB might be hiding, she would have caught me by now. I'm not really an expert in espionage.” She said. “I just know her every move.”

“I still think you should tell her.” Adrien said and moved one of the boxes closer to the door. “She would understand.”

“I don't want to talk about this.” Marinette said. “I only told you so that you'll remember to put the shirt away in the closet next time.” And she walked away. Adrien sighed and watched her go, wishing that she could see things the way he did. But Marinette had her own brand of stubbornness, and he knew that she wouldn't be convinced so easily.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So hopefully in the future I'll be able to update more often, but it depends on a few things that will be happening in the next couple weeks (finals and such) but rest assured, I will not take a hiatus until this is finished. So stick around!


	13. Reaching Out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! So it's been a while. But now I'm home for the summer, and no longer in the depths of finals like I was before. So hopefully I'll be able to write more and get more chapters out. Enjoy!

This was her third attempt. Chloé was standing outside Adrien and Marinette's apartment again, trying to work up the courage to knock. She wanted to get to know them better, beyond just being slightly in love with Adrien, and she decided that maybe having them, and a few of their friends over would be a good way. But she was nervous. Pulling away again, she went to turn, but the door opened, and Marinette's smiling face met hers.

“Chloé!” She said and took a step back, keeping the door open as Adrien came to the door. She smiled at them, and finally was able to speak.

“Hi.” She smiled.

“What brings you to our side of the hall?” Marinette asked, and put her hand on her hip, tilting her head to the side.

“I was wondering if you and Adrien, and your friend Alya, and her boyfriend wanted to come over for dinner sometime.” She said. “I want to get to know some of the people around here better, and I'm inviting some friends from work, and if you know anyone else who would want to come tell them too, I'm just having snacks out all night.”

“That sounds great.” Marinette said, nodding and turning to Adrien. “When?”

“This Sunday.” She said. “Around six, just come over when you can.”

“We'll be there at six.” Marinette said. “Don't worry.” She and Adrien came out into the hall, and closed their apartment door. “We're going grocery shopping, is there anything we should bring?”

“I think I can handle it, but thanks.” Chloé smiled at them as the couple walked down the hall holding hands.

“See you later!” Marinette called over her shoulder, and started talking quietly to Adrien.

“I wonder why she wants to have us over for dinner.” Marinette asked as soon as they were on the elevator. “Just _because_?”

“Maybe she just wants to get to know us better.” Adrien said. “And she wants to get to know Alya and Nino too. Who else should we invite?” He thought about it for a few seconds, and couldn't think of a solid list.

“I know a couple people through the theaters around here who know Alya and might want to come.” Marinette said. “I'll send out a text later.”

“So Sunday night party night.”

“And Saturday night, paint night.”

“Again?” Adrien asked, he loved Marinette, but he was getting tired of having to spend his nights on the streets of the city, painting with her.

“No.” She said laughing. “I'm just as tired as you are, and we owe the people nothing until at least the end of the month.”

“Good.” Adrien said, and put his arm around her, kissing the top of her head as the elevator doors opened on the first floor. “So what's on the grocery list tonight?” He asked, looking to the phone that she held up in front of her, and the list that she had opened on it.

“We have to get more pasta, we go through so much of it, and a few things for baking, I want to try a new cake recipe my mom sent me, and a few odds and ends.”

“Sounds good.” Adrien said as the pair started off down the street.

Chloé felt good as she started her day. She had invited Adrien and Marinette to her apartment on Sunday night, and told them to bring friends. She hoped that they would manage to bring a few people to her place, and she couldn't wait for the pre-party anxiety to kick in. It was a feeling she was well acquainted with, but Chloé wasn't quite ready to admit defeat yet. She knew Marinette would show up, and with any luck they would bring some friends. She was going to have fun. It was going to be a success.

“And she wants _me_ to bring people?” Alya was skeptical of the story that Marinette was telling her.

“Yeah, I don't think she's met many people since coming here, and figures this is a good way.”

“And I have to bring someone.”

“Well more than one someone, bring Nino obviously, and then I don't know, a few others?”

“What about you?” Alya asked, crossing her arms. “Why can't you rally all your theater buddies?”

“Sweeney Todd.” Marinette said. “Everyone is either in it or bought tickets weeks ago.”

“On a Sunday night?”

“They had to add a few shows.”

“So I bring someone, then what?”

“You can spend the night hanging out with me.” Alya and Marinette were in the kitchen on Friday afternoon, Marinette working on cookies she was going to take to Chloé's, and Alya sitting on the counter. Adrien was out with Nino, and then both were coming back to the apartment for pizza.

“And besides, it would do both of us some good to make more friends.” Marinette said. “We really only have each other.”

“And our totally hot arm candy.” Alya said as a noise came from the door. She turned as Adrien and Nino emerged, pizza boxes in hand.

“The breadwinners have returned home!” She said, and Marinette made a face at her. “Nino and I watched Fiddler on the Roof last night.” Marinette laughed as Adrien gave her a quick kiss hello and set the boxes down.

“We should see what Chloé is up to.” He said. “Make her feel a little better about Sunday.”

“Oh!” Marinette said. “Good idea.” And headed for the door, Alya following behind her. She knocked on Chloé's door and it didn't take long for her to answer.

“Hi.” She said, surprised to see Marinette.

“Hi, Chloé.” Marinette smiled. “We're having a pizza night and wanted to know if you wanted to come over.”

“Uh, sure.” Chloé said and went to grab her shoes.

“Don't bother.” Marinette said and showed off her own stocking feet. “We don't really do shoes.”

“Oh, okay.” Chloé said and followed them across the hall.

“When this was Adrien's apartment I would walk over in pajamas, and he would do the same.” She smiled to herself at the memory. “But now we live together and it's much easier that way.” The five of them had a good time that night, Chloé opening up a little bit, Adrien and Nino getting to continue their night without their girlfriends as they were occupied by the tall blonde.

“Good plan, Adrien.” Nino said as he and his best friend sat at the table together. “You know her well.”

“I love Marinette but she's exhausting.” Adrien watched her talking animatedly to the others, laughing and smiling about something. “Luckily apparently so am I so it works out.”

When Sunday arrived, Marinette and Adrien headed over to Chloé's with Alya and Nino following, and a plate of cookies for the host.

“Hi.” Chloé said as she opened the door, and Marinette could see a few people she didn't know, but had seen in the building sitting on what used to be Adrien's couch. She introduced herself quickly and was able to fit in immediately. Alya on the other hand stood beside Chloé, and told her about the interns and other people from work who she had invited.

“They'll be here a little later.” Alya said. “But I know for a fact that they're coming.”

“Thanks again for asking them.” Chloé said. “I just don't know many people here, and I really want to make some friends.”

“Well you have Mari across the hall.” Alya smiled. “That girl is amazing.”

“She seems like it.” Chloé said, and her eyes fell to Marinette, sitting on the couch with Adrien by her side.

“Also.” Alya said, looking around. “I love the colors of this apartment, did you do this yourself?”

“No, it came like this.” Chloé said. “The Landlord said Adrien painted it, and I said I liked the colors, so I kept them.”

“These were the colors that Adrien painted?” Alya asked, looking around at the light colors. “Was there any red?”

“Red?” Chloé said. “Not that I can think of.” Alya looked around, and turned to her best friend. Marinette had lied to her. The black shirt Alya had seen in the apartment couldn't have been from painting with Adrien, all it had on it was red paint, and what might have been black.

“There's no black or red paint in the apartment?” Alya wanted to clarify, make sure that Marinette had really lied to her before she confronted her friend about it.

“Nope. Nowhere.” Chloé said. “Why?”

“Oh, no reason.” Alya smiled and Chloé went to sit by some of the theater friends of Marinette's who had showed up late. She looked back at the colors on the wall and sighed. Why would Adrien be using red and black paint? And why would Marinette lie about it. _LB uses red and black paint_ , she thought, but laughed to herself. There was no way Adrien could be LB. At this point they basically knew that LB was a woman, and they still had no idea who CN was. Plus, Adrien had no artistic ability. But Marinette did. Was it possible? Was it even _plausible_ , to think that her best friend was LB? No, she couldn't be. Alya had asked her before if she knew who it was, and then would have been the time to come clean, tell her everything. She had no real evidence.

Maybe Marinette didn't know where the black and red paint came from, and assumed that Adrien had painted some part of his apartment red and black. Marinette hadn't spend too much time there when they first got together because of the cat. Maybe the guest room was red and black. Her eyes went to the hall where she knew the bedrooms were, and then back to the party where everyone else was having a good time. Would anyone notice if she slipped away for a moment. Alya went back to where Chloé was with everyone around the corner and set her drink down.

“I'm gonna head to the bathroom.” She smiled and went back to the hall, and walked to the end, opening the last door, which turned out to be Chloé's room. She closed the door softly, and made sure that no one could see her, already coming up with an excuse, _well that's not the bathroom_ , if anyone caught her. She turned to the next door and opened it slowly, finding a dark room, one that was definitely not the bathroom. She stepped inside and closed the door behind her. It was too dark to see the color of the room, but she could tell that the main walls weren't red and black. Finding a light switch she turned them on to find a light blue that matched nothing else in the apartment. She sat on the bed and thought again to the paint. It was becoming harder and harder to convince herself Marinette wasn't lying about something. She went back to the party and few moments later and sat beside Nino, and couldn't help but look at Marinette. Something wasn't right, and Alya knew she needed to find out what.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I wanted to also tell you that I've started a tumblr for shorter fics. If you like what I write here, follow me and give me prompts! I'm always willing to write shorter fics, I'm just terrible at coming up with the smaller prompts. I like having big story lines as I'm sure you've realized. But it would be super cool if some of you asked for some smaller works. Here's the link! ( https://coldwaterfics.tumblr.com/ )
> 
> I just started it so there's basically nothing on there, but hopefully soon there will be! Thanks! And I'll have another chapter up soon! -CWQ


	14. Anniversary

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, so it's been a while I know, but here's 1600 words of fluffy goodness for your reading pleasure!

“Adrien we have to go!” Marinette was standing at the door, looking out into the hall with her suitcase and backpack beside her. She and Adrien were going to her parents house for their anniversary, and they were going to miss the express train that would take them away from the city, and towards the smaller town that her parents had moved their bakery to once Marinette was out of school.

“Adrien we're going to be late.” She was looking at the clock on her phone, tapping her foot and waiting as Adrien emerged from their bedroom.

“Okay, let's go.” He smiled at her as they made it to the door and down to the elevator.

“You have the tickets right?” Marinette asked, and Adrien took them out of his pocket. She nodded and they made it to the street, hailing a cab easily and getting to the station quickly.

“Okay, so our train is leaving in about fifteen minutes, so let's get snacks, coffee and then find the platform.” Marinette put her phone away and they walked to the small coffee place that she had picked out online days before. She stood in line with all their luggage while Adrien went to the bathroom. Marinette was excited to see her parents again. It had been more than a few months since she had even thought about visiting them again, but when they had told her it was for their anniversary, she couldn't say no. She was excited for her parents to meet Adrien in person, as they had only seen him over video before.

By the time they had settled onto the train, Marinette was already asking Adrien about how he wanted to spend the few days they had away from the city together.

“Well we have to get our money's worth for sure, and I mean we're taking cupcakes back with us.” He smiled at Marinette. She had told him about her mom's baking, but couldn't wait for him to try one of her cookies, or a cupcake. Anything to extinguish the small shred of doubt that she could see in his eyes when she told him they were the best cookies in the world.

“The world's a big place.” Adrien had said. “You might not have tried the best in the world yet.” But Marinette had rolled her eyes and told him he would just have to wait and see. The train moved along and Marinette was soon lulled to sleep by the back and forth motion along the tracks. Adrien smiled as her head slowly fell onto his shoulder, smiling at her as she fell asleep.

He woke her up a little while later when they started to get closer to the station. Marinette sent a quick text to her parents, telling them it was almost time to pick them up and turned to the window, looking out at the countryside that raced by them. She took Adrien's hand and laughed, unable to contain the joy she was feeling.

“You ready to meet my parents?” She asked as the train stopped. Marinette stood up and grabbed her suitcase from the rack above their seats.

“You met my dad and didn't run for the hills. I can't wait to meet your parents.”

“I feel like you already have.” Marinette said. “You've talked to them so much.” She went for the door and slowly they made their way off the train with the rest of the passengers, into the small but well populated area of the downtown. She grabbed Adrien's hand and pulled him through the crowd, looking around for her parents. Eventually she spotted her father and ran for him, hugging him tight, Adrien grabbing her bag and walking to catch up with her.

“We're so glad you're here.” Marinette's mother was saying as Adrien approached. “And Adrien! It's nice to finally meet you in person.” Sabine Cheng opened her arms and gave Adrien a hug, before Marinette broke away from her father and went to her mother. Tom Dupain turned to Adrien, who smiled and held out his hand. But Tom hugged him too.

When all the hello's had been said, they started towards the parking lot, Tom carrying Marinette's bag for her as mother and daughter talked together. The four of them got into the car and headed for the house that Marinette's parents lived in, Marinette pointing out things as they went, Adrien smiling and watching as she talked animatedly to him and to her mother. Telling her all about how Nino and Alya had started dating, and eventually they made it to the house. Adrien got out of the car and looked around, smiling at the quiant feeling that the small house seemed to give off. They walked inside, and he loved it. The house he had grown up in had been large and lofty, with plenty of rooms, but nothing to put in them. He looked at the picture frames that took up so much of the walls, and the fridge where even more pictures smiled back at Adrien.

“So you two will be staying in the guest room back here.” Sabine said, and she led Adrien into the guest room so he could put their stuff down. Marinette followed close behind and fell onto the bed, sighing as her mother left the room.

“Do you like it?” Marinette asked. “I mean, I know it's not much, but there's only two of them and-” Adrien say beside her and kissed her, pressing his forehead to hers.

“I love it, because you're here, and I love you.” Adrien didn't have long to settle in, before dinner, Marinette borrowed her mom's car and drove Adrien around, showing him different places that she liked going.

“And that's the local bookstore, it's small, but they have really good reading nooks, and really nice coffee too.” She pointed out, and kept driving. Adrien loved to see her so excited about something. It was one of the things he loved about her the most. Enthusiasm. That night, the four of them had a small dinner, as the anniversary party would be the next day. It wasn't long before the dishes had been done, and Adrien was being shown pictures of Marinette when she was younger. She happily showed him the evidence of her childhood, the pictures of a girl with pigtails smiling at a camera with frosting on her face, a middle schooler who shied away, and the young woman she became, that sat before him, laughing at how ridiculous she had been as a child.

They went to bed a little while later, falling asleep easily from their day of travel. Adrien woke up the next morning to the smell of baked goods and turned to find Marinette gone. He got dressed and walked into the kitchen, finding Marinette and her mother working while the tv played from the other room. Marinette's father was at the bakery for the morning, Marinette told him, so it was up to the three of them to get everything ready for the party that night. Adrien was more than happy to help, and soon he was in charge of finding ingredients, and measuring them out. By the time Tom got home, the whole kitchen was filled with cookies and cupcakes for that night.

“You've done it again Sabine.” He said, and kissed his wife on the cheek before turning to Adrien. “Anyone who enters her kitchen becomes a baker.” But Sabine paid him no attention and turned back to her daughter as they continued.

At six o'clock, people started to arrive. Marinette hugged everyone she hadn't seen in a long time, and introduced Adrien to more people than he would ever be able to remember.

“You okay?” Marinette asked after a few hours, wrapping an arm around Adrien's waist and smiling up at him. “You look a little lost.”

“There's a lot of people to keep track of.” Adrien said, and smiled at her.

“You don't have to remember them. I barely can.”

“Well that's encouraging.” Adrien laughed as Marinette broke away from him and went to stand with her mother, saying goodbye to a few people who were leaving.

“I'm glad Marinette asked you to come with her.” Tom Dupain was standing beside Adrien, looking at his wife and daughter. “I'm glad I got to meet you in person.”

“Likewise.” Adrien said, and smiled at him.

“You really love my daughter don't you.” Adrien felt himself blush slightly, but he turned to Tom and nodded.

“I really do.”

“Good.” He said. “You're good for her I think.”

“Good for her how?” Adrien asked, he had always thought it was Marinette who was good for him.

“She's a little scattered, and you seem very put together.” He said, “Sabine and I appreciate that.” It was silent between them for a few moments, before Tom asked. “Do you want to marry her?” Adrien turned to him, and Tom laughed. “I'm not sure if that was the answer I was looking for.”

“It's not that I don't.” Adrien said. “I just don't know if I'm ready to be married.”

“Well, I can understand that, but you'll know either way.” Tom put a hand on Adrien's shoulder. “I just want you to know that if you _do_ want to marry her, you have full support from Sabine and me.” Adrien smiled at him before turning back to Marinette. She gave him a small wave that he returned, watching her talk to her mother. Did he want to marry her? He wasn't sure. But he decided that it was something he could think about later, and he went to stand beside his girlfriend, hugging her against his side as he kissed the top of her head.

“I love you.” He whispered into her hair, and she hugged him.

“I love you too.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I hope to be able to update this more. I have a few other projects I want to start posting, so thanks for sticking around! (I also posted a playlist on my tumblr that I put together while writing this whole thing, so it's there if you want to check it out)


	15. Advice

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trying to update this more, so here's another 1500 words! Enjoy!

The train ride back into the city seemed shorter. Marinette fell asleep almost immediately, and Adrien soon after her. The two of them curled up together as the rural area her parents lived in slowly turned into the crowded city.

“Marinette, come on.” Adrien said to her when the train stopped. “We've got to get off now.”

“I don't want to.” She said, snuggling into his shoulder, but Adrien stood up, and Marientte fell over, laughing as she sat up and stretched, pulling her things together and getting off the train with Adrien. They hailed a cab and went back to their apartment, not even bothering to unpack before falling into bed together. Adrien woke up a couple hours later to find Marinette kissing her way up his arm.

“And just what do you think you're doing?” He asked, laughing as she made her way to his neck.

“We've been at my parents house for the past few days.” She said, and pulled herself on top of him. “I miss you.” Adrien put his hand on her back and realized that she had already shed her clothes, prompting him to sit up and pull his shirt over his head.

“I thought I'd let you sleep for a few hours.” Marinette said as Adrien's lips found her skin. “Give you a chance to rest.”

“How thoughtful of you.” He said and rolled on top of her, kissing her neck as her eyes closed and her hands grasped his hips, finding his waistband and attempting to push any clothing he still had on away from him. She eventually succeeded and wrapped her arms around Adrien's neck pushing her fingers through his hair, as she pulled his mouth back to hers and sighed into his mouth. Adrien kissed her, and lowered himself until his chest was pressed to hers.

Marinette didn't remember falling asleep, but when she woke up to find Adrien under her, she smiled and let her eyes close again, her fingers softly stroking the skin of his side as he slept. But it wasn't long before she felt him stir, and his voice, still sleepy said “That tickles.” But that didn't stop her. Not until Adrien rolled over so that he was basically crushing her.

“Babe, get off me.” She said, and tried to push him off.

“Nope, if I let you up, you'll try and tickle me again.”

“I wasn't tickling you.” She said, but Adrien refused to move. Marinette sighed and positioned her hands on either side of his waist, before jabbing him with her fingers in a way she _knew_ would set him off.

“Ah! Okay, fine!” Adrien practically jumped off the bed, and went into the bathroom, leaving Marinette to pull the blankets to her chin and stretch her legs out, taking up most of the bed. She heard the toilet flush, and the sink run for a moment before Adrien was back, his weight sinking into his side of the bed as she moved her leg back to her side. But before she had settled, his hand found the back of her knee and was pulling her leg back to where it had been a moment before. She laughed as he slipped under the blankets with her, and wrapped her leg around his waist.

“Neither one of us have work until tomorrow.” Adrien said. “What are we going to do all day?”

“I don't know what you're doing.” Marinette said. “But I have plans with Alya.”

“Of course you do.” Adrien laughed as Marinette tightened her leg around his waist, letting her ankle and foot settle against his back as his hand stroked up and down the outside of her thigh.

“I haven't seen her since before we left!” She said. “You and Nino should get together so neither of you are lonely.” It wasn't a bad idea. He hadn't seen Nino, or even talked to him since before he went to Marinette's parent's house.

“Maybe I will.” Adrien said, and he reached for his phone. It was almost 9AM, and he sighed, shooting a text to Nino before setting his phone down and putting all of his attention back on Marinette.

By the time they managed to leave their bedroom, it was nearly eleven in the morning. Marinette showered quickly and pulled her hair up on top of her head before heading to the kitchen, making coffee and pulling out something for lunch as Adrien emerged, running his fingers through his hair and yawning.

“You're going to be the death of me woman.” He said and shook his head. “The energy you have never ceases to amaze me.”

“You'll just have to learn to keep up.” She winked at him and pulled two coffee mugs down, handing him one as she poured the freshly brewed coffee into it.

“Out of all the reasons I love you,” he said, “this is one of the most significant.”

“Because I make you coffee?” Marinette said, and laughed when Adrien nodded. “Well you're on your own for dinner, I'm leaving for Alya's before noon.”

“I'll think of something.” He said, his phone going off on the counter. “Or Nino and I will.” He read the text and quickly responded. Marinette soon got dressed and was heading out the door, Adrien kissing her goodbye at the door and deciding to unpack their bags. He threw all their laundry into the basket that they shared and went back into the kitchen to make something for lunch. Nino was already on his way, so he made enough for too, turning on the TV and waiting for him to arrive.

“Door's open.” was all Nino heard, before letting himself into the apartment. Adrien didn't even look up as Nino fell onto the couch beside him.

“How was Mari's parents place?” Nino put his feet up on the coffee table next to Adrien's and waited for his friend to respond.

“It was good. They're super nice. We had fun.”

“So they approve of you?” Nino said, “That's good.”

“Her dad actually mentioned that.” Adrien said, remembering the conversation he had with Marinette's father. “He basically told me that if I want to marry her I should.”

“Wow.” Nino said. “Do you want to?”

“To marry Marinette?” Adrien stretched his hands behind his head and sighed. “I'm not honestly sure. I've thought about it, but not in a it could happen soon type of way.”

“But you love her.” Nino said, and Adrien nodded, “And you like living with her.” He nodded again. “Then what's stopping you?”

“I don't know.” Adrien said. “But when her dad was talking about how he decided he wanted to marry Sabine, he said that there was one day that he just woke up and knew that he wanted to marry her. That it was the easiest decision once he felt that, and I don't know if I've felt that yet with Marinette.”

“You're such a romantic.” Nino said, and patted his friend on the shoulder. “If you keep waiting she's going to leave you for someone better.” Nino stood up and went to the fridge. “She's quite a catch.”

“You don't have to tell me.” Adrien stood and went to the kitchen, finding something to eat with Nino. They talked and watched tv for the rest of the night, all the while Adrien thinking about Marinette, and what Tom had said.

The next day when Adrien was leaving for work, Chloé was standing in the hall, waiting for the elevator.

“You look tired.” She said as the doors closed. “Long weekend?”

“Yeah, Mari and I went to visit her parents.” Adrien said and yawned. He thought for a moment, “Have you ever been in love?”

“Uh, yes.” Chloé said, and she turned slightly to him. “Why?”

“Just wondering, why did it end?”

“He wanted to get married and have kids, I didn't.” Chloé said, and turned back to the reflective doors of the elevator, looking away from the warped figures of her and Adrien.

“So you left?”

“Yup.” She said. “And then I came here, and I've been alone since.”

“But you don't want to get married?”

“Maybe, but he wasn't the one, and I know I didn't want to have kids with him.”

“How did you know?”

“Why? Thinking of leaving Marinette?” Chloé meant it as a joke, but she couldn't figure out why else Adrien would be asking her all these questions.

“Not really no.” He said, and smiled to himself. They exited the elevator and went their separate ways, Chloé still slightly confused, and Adrien trying to imagine what a child that was equal parts him and Marinette would look like.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope to have this done by the end up June as the latest. Got a lot of other projects I'm working on!


	16. Suspicions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Days later and here we are, another chapter!  
> Enjoy!

****“How have you come up with nothing?” Alya had taken her glasses off and was rubbing her eyes as both of her interns came to her and said they still had no idea who LB and CN were. She told them to leave and opened her laptop, pulling up her website and writing a quick post to all of her followers. She rubbed her eyes again and went back to her other work. Marinette didn't see the post until Adrien showed it to her, reading it over and over, trying to figure out if Alya knew anything.

“Read it again babe.” Adrien said. “I don't think she knows anything.” He was laying in bed next to her, rubbing her back softly as she sat beside him, hunched over her laptop. Marinette narrowed her eyes at the screen and read it again.

 

_Hello all! It's Alya here with an update for the website. It's been months since CN came onto the scene, and we still know nothing about who they are! Know anything? Let us know! We have a long way to go if we're going to find out who either of them are. Could they be a couple? Vigilante painters silently covering the city in paint? Do they know each other? Does CN follow LB around and change the work she leaves behind?_

_If you see something, make sure to let us know, we want to give you the latest updates on anything we know, but we can't do that without the cooperation of all of you. If we all work together, it shouldn't take too long to find out who they are. Thanks for your help!_

_-Alya_

 

“She knows something.” Marinette said, half to herself. Adrien sighed and reached forward to close her laptop.

“You can't do anything about it tonight.” Marinette let him take her laptop and put it on the floor, curling around her back as she closed her eyes and leaned into his arms. But she didn't fall asleep as easily as Adrien did. He didn't have as much reason to worry. She might have lied to him in the beginning of their relationship, but she had no idea how Alya would respond if she ever found out that Marinette was LB. Marinette had to do something. She had to definitively make sure Alya was thrown off her trail. That no matter what she would never suspect Marinette of being LB again. No matter how many times Adrien left his paint clothes on the floor, or Alya noticed something Marinette wished she didn't. She needed a plan, and she knew just where to start.

“I need you to come over.”

“Well hello to you too.” Alya said into the phone. “Why do you need me to come over?”

“Adrien's been acting weird lately, and I want to see you.” Marinette said. Alya thought about the paint she had seen at Chloé's apartment. Maybe it would be a good time to bring up the fact that none of the colors matched.

“Okay, what time should I be at your place, and what should I bring?” Alya asked.

“Just bring you, and as soon as you get off work.”

“I'll be there.” Alya said, and she got up from her desk, going down to Adrien's office.

“Hey!” He said as she let herself in. “What's up?”

“Your girlfriend says you've been distant lately, and that she wants me to come over to your place after work.”

“She does, does she?” Adrien said, and leaned back in his chair, taking a deep breath. “Sometimes I wonder about her.”

“What do you mean?” Alya said.

“Well, if anything, she's been the one that's been distant. Since we got back from her parents house she's been spending less time with me and more time obsessing over-” Adrien stopped for a moment, as he had almost said, _Her LB paintings_ , but he stopped himself at the last second, instead saying “Her costumes for this years plays. We barely get to see each other.”

“That's too bad.” Alya said, and she did feel bad for her friends, even if she was secretly mad at Marinette for lying to her. She wasn't 100% sure what Marinette was lying about, but she knew there was something going on. She sighed, and decided to confide in Adrien, if only a little.

“She has been acting weird lately.” Alya started, and she looked up at Adrien. “I feel like she's hiding something from _both_ of us.”

“Why do you say that?” Adrien asked. “Has she said something to you?”

“No.” Alya said. “That's why I think she's hiding something.” Unfortunately for Alya, Adrien knew exactly what Marinette was hiding, and with each passing day, was coming up with more and more reasons why Marinette should just tell Alya the truth.

But instead he played along and talked to Alya for a while, and then told her he would see her soon at his and Marinette's place.

“Tell her I'll be over soon.” Alya said. “I have to run home and get some PJ's first.”

“Are you spending the night?”

“I might be.” Alya said. “You might be sleeping on the couch.”

“That sounds about right.” Adrien said, and he laughed as Alya left. He made it back to the apartment and found Marinette sitting on the couch, wrapped in a blanket.

“Oh, you're not Alya.”

“And you're sick?” He said. “Alya thinks she's spending the night.”

“She might be.” Marinette said. “But I'm sick.”

“You weren't sick when you called me at lunch.” Adrien said, and sat beside her.

“I have to pretend to be sick, convince Alya I'm too weak to do anything, and then paint.”

“Why?” Adrien asked, but he could already see where her mind was going.

“I don't know how else to get her off my back. She suspects something.”

“You're right about that.” Adrien said. “She came into my office today to ask me if I think you're hiding something.”

“That's not good.” Marinette said, and she pulled the blanket closer around her shoulders. “I need you to back me up on being sick, and I told her you've been distant so I'll need you to clear out for a while, maybe go scout a bit?” But Adrien shook his head.

“You need to tell her.” He crossed his arms. “I don't think you should lie to her anymore, so I'm not going to help you do it.” Marinette looked at him and blinked.

“What do you mean you're not going to help me?”

“I mean you need to just come clean and tell her that you're LB.”

“I know.” Marinette said. “If you can figure out how, I'll do it. But right now, there's no solution to this problem.”

“There are plenty of solutions, you just don't want to hear any of them.” Adrien got up and went for the door, leaving Marinette alone on the couch with her blanket and false illness as Alya passed him in the hall.

“She's sick.” Adrien said. “I'll be back later.” He ended up going to the lobby and sitting next to the mail boxes for a while, his head in his hands as he thought about Marinette and Alya. He understood why Marinette was so afraid to tell Alya. It had been a lie for so long now, a staple in their relationship that he could see how it would be hard to come clean. But he also knew that the longer the lie went on for, the harder it would get.

“You okay?” He heard a voice say, and looked up, finding Chloé standing in front of him, her head tilted to the side, a sad smile on her face.

“Yeah. I'll be fine.”

“Trouble in paradise?” Chloé said, and Adrien decided that saying yes was easier than trying to explain that he wasn't really mad at Marinette, but at some of the choices she made.

“Yeah, but it's okay.” He said eventually. “All couples fight.”

“True.” Chloé said, and she leaned on the wall beside Adrien. “But sometimes if a couple fights too much, it's not good for them.”

“We're fine Chloé.” Adrien said. “But thanks for looking out for me.” He stood up and patted her on the shoulder, walking towards the front of the building.

Back in the apartment, Marinette laid on the couch, faking a cough and chills as she told Alya about how she and Adrien had been fighting. She even threw in some tears at one point to really get the sympathy out of Alya.

“I'll get Nino to talk to him.” Alya said, and Marinette smiled at her.

“That would be great, thanks.” Alya squeezed Marinette's leg and leaned on her for a while as they continued to talk. But eventually, Marinette's fake illness was enough to convince Alya that Marientte would be asleep all night, and she left, going home feeling better than she had all week.

Marinette on the other hand, waited a while and then got up, putting on her paint clothes and heading for the door. But before she could open it, Adrien came through it.

“Hi.” She said, and crossed her arms.

“Glad to see you're feeling better.” He said, and walked past her towards the kitchen. Marinette turned and shook her head at him.

“You're really not going to help me are you.”

“No.” Adrien said. “I'm not.”

“Well I got along fine painting by myself before, and I'll do it again.” She said, and headed for the door. Adrien opened the fridge and found something to eat, sitting on the couch and turning on the TV. He didn't mean to fall asleep, but when he woke up, there was something warm snuggled up beside him.

“I'm sorry.” He heard a voice say as he opened his eyes and turned to find Marinette under his arm. “I need to tell her, I know I do, but I'm so afraid. I don't want her to be mad at me, and I know she is, and don't even try to tell me she won't be.” She looked up at him. “I didn't want to paint tonight. It didn't feel right. Painting as LB has always felt right, like I was just being me. But this, this didn't feel like me.” She sniffed and wiped her eyes. “How do I tell her?” She said, but Adrien didn't say anything. Instead he got up and held out his hand to her, helping her up into his arms and heading for their room.

“Let's go to sleep.” He said as he opened the door and helped her into bed. “We can figure out Alya in the morning.” Marinette nodded and kissed him softly, holding onto him tightly as she cried herself to sleep.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So we're getting closer to the end, over halfway through now, but there's still plenty left!


	17. One Moment

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow. Almost a month. This is crazy. I have got to get better about updating. So sorry. Enjoy!

When Marinette woke up the next morning, she sat up and looked to where Adrien still slept, laying back on her pillows, and trying to come up with a way she was going to tell Alya that she was LB. But after fifteen minute of nothing coming to mind, she looked over at Adrien and poked his cheek, trying to softly wake him up.

“Hey, babe. Time to wake up.”

“What time is it?” Adrien groaned, opening one eye to glare at Marinette. “Why are you doing this to me?”

“We gotta wake up now.” She smiled at him, falling on his back and sighing as he sighed, trying to sit up while Marinette held him down.

“Why do we have to get up early?” He asked as she rolled off him. “I need my sleep.”

“We have to figure out what to do about Alya.” She said. “I have to tell her something, and you said you would help me.”

“Fine.” Adrien got up and went into the bathroom, turning on the water for a shower, only to have Marinette join them. What usually made showering longer actually proved useful for once as they quickly showered and got dressed, going into the kitchen and making a quick breakfast.

“So why did you wake me up at this ungodly hour again?” Adrien asked as he poured coffee for himself and Marinette.

“Because we're going to figure out what to do about Alya.”

“Right.” Adrien leaned on the counter as he added milk to his coffee. “Any ideas?”

“Well, I have to make it clear to her that I wanted to tell her, because I did, and it's also important to let her know that I didn't tell you, you went through my stuff and found out.”

“Hey.” He said defensively. “I thought we were past that.”

“Anyway.” Marinette said. “I have to make sure that she knows how much I love her and need her in my life, and that I didn't want her chase for LB to end, so I couldn't tell her. Do you think that's enough?”

“I don't know.” Adrien said. “But there's only one way to find out.” Marinette nodded and looked down at her coffee.

“That didn't take as long as I thought it would.” She smiled at Adrien who rolled his eyes and looked at the clock.

“Good thing too, I'm meeting Nino in a little while.”

“You guys have a date?” Marinette said, smirking while she poured milk into her own coffee. “You taking him out to lunch?”

“We just barely get to see each other without you and Alya anymore.” Adrien said. “And I love you very much, and I'm sure Nino loves spending time with Alya, but sometimes it's nice when it's just the two of us.”

“I know what you mean.” Marinette said. “I'm going to buy some paint, and some cloth for a new commission I have to get working on.” She said, and kissed his cheek, disappearing into her office with her coffee, leaving Adrien alone in the kitchen. He pulled out his phone and quickly texted Nino, asking him what he was doing. He didn't like lying to Marinette, but there was still something nagging at him. He had been so mad at her the day before when she refused to tell Alya her secret, and even now that some kind of plan was in action he still couldn't shake the feeling that something was off. _No, I'm not doing anything, come over whenever_. The reply from Nino came in sooner than Adrien thought it would, and he grabbed his shoes, telling Nino he would be over soon. He made it into the hallway and out the door without running into anyone, thankful for the first time since Marinette had woken him up that it was early.

The streets were full of weekend joggers and walkers, mothers with strollers and teenagers taking advantage of the nice weather on their days off. Adrien walked along the street towards Nino's and looked around at some of the smaller shops, jewelry and clothing staring back at him. It wasn't too long before he had reached the apartment building his friend lived in, and he walked in, going up to the apartment that Nino had lived in for over a year now.

“So what's so urgent that you had to come over so early?” Nino had obviously just gotten out of bed, and was putting toothpaste onto a toothbrush as he opened the door for Adrien. “Everything okay at home?”

“Sort of.” Adrien said, and sat on the couch, continuing to talk as Nino brushed his teeth. “I just feel weird around Marinette.” He said. “She's still Marinette, but there's something off about how I see her.”

“What do you mean by off?” Nino asked, putting his glasses on and sitting beside Adrien. “Like she's changed her hair or something?”

“No, like the way she smiles or the way that she pushes her hair behind her ears, it just looks different to me.”

“I don't think I get what you mean.” Nino admitted. “Nothing about Marinette has changed, but the way that you see her actions has?”

“Something like that.” Adrien leaned his head back and closed his eyes, sighing and picturing the way she had looked that morning before he left, walking away from him down the hall with a small spring in her step and her coffee in hand, off to make a beautiful dress or painting in the small office that was as functional as it was cluttered.

“Do you remember when this started?” Nino asked. “Do you need to get your eyes checked?”

“It was around the time we got back from her parents house.” Adrien said. “Her dad and I were talking, and he was telling me all about how he and Sabine had decided to get married, and that they were so in love that everything was different for them.” He thought about the words her father had used, about the one moment that would change everything, and smiled. “It was really nice.”

“That's some heavy stuff.” Nino said. “What are you going to do.”

“I'm not sure yet.” Adrien said, and he looked to the TV. “But I was hoping that we could delay that by watching TV and doing nothing today.”

“Always happy to help.” Nino said, and smiled at his best friend.

When the day had mostly gone by, Adrien decided that it was time to finally head home and see Marinette, no matter what that meant. He rode a crowded train back to the apartment, and walked slowly for the front door, unlocking it and heading inside quietly to the home that he and Marinette had built together.

“I'm home.” He said and looked at the couch where Marinette was sitting. She looked like she always did. Laptop sitting on her crossed legs, a pencil in her hair, and a slight smile on her face. But as Adrien looked at her, he was captivated. He didn't know why, but he couldn't look away. As her eyes met his, and her smile widened, he finally understood. He knew what Tom Dupain had been trying to tell him.

“What?” Marinette asked, “Why are you staring at me like that?” Adrien looked at her and smiled, sitting beside her on the couch and kissing her softly.

“I just love you a whole lot.” He said, “What are you looking at?” And as he listened to her talk, he couldn't help but think over and over in his head, _I want to marry this girl._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tada! (more is on it's way very soon)


	18. Sabrina

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tada, Sabrina finally appears!

It had been three days since Chloé had talked to another person. Sure she had ordered a coffee earlier, and had said sorry when she bumped into someone on the street, but actually seeking out someone to talk to? Not really her thing. She kept her phone off, hoping that her father wouldn't try to call her again, and she went into the work week tired and lonely.

“Hey, Chloé.” One of her coworkers called as she walked into the building. “There's a newbie this week, have you met her yet?”

“Not yet.” Chloé said, turning away. “I just got here.” She headed for her desk and hoped that she wouldn't be followed.

However, it seemed destined that Chloé's self imposed solitude be broken, and pretty soon, she watched as two people made their way over to her desk.

“Chloé, this is Sabrina. Sabrina, this is Chloé.” Chloé looked up at the smiling girl before her. She pushed her glasses up nervously and smiled, waving as she looked around.

“Neat desk.” She said and Chloé looked around at the familiar clutter that had already started to gather.

“Thanks.” She said and turned back to her work. “It was nice to meet you.” But before she could once again tune out the world, her chair was turned back around.

“Sabrina is going to shadow you for the day.” Chloé sighed and turned back to the energetic girl, nodding slowly as a chair emerged from around the corner.

“Okay, teach me how to be good at what you do.” Sabrina said, and smiled again. Chloé tried not to roll her eyes and turned away, explaining what she did all day, and how Sabrina was going to basically be doing the same thing.

By the end of the day, Chloé was fed up and wanted to go home. But her shadow followed her down to the first floor, and even turned the same way she did.

“You live this way?” Chloé asked, and Sabrina nodded.

“I just moved here last week.” She plugged the address of her apartment building into her phone and looked at the small map. “I'm still getting a hang of this place.”

“Let me see.” Chloé said, and looked at the screen. “I know where that is, I'll take you.” All the while her mind screaming, _what are you doing? You hate people_. It was true. Her attempts to make friends had never gone well, even when she had invited Marinette and Adrien over, telling them to bring people, she still found a way of being alone.

“How long have you lived here?” Sabrina asked as they walked down the street together.

“Not that long.” Chloé said.

“Oh.” Sabrina seemed slightly disappointed. “I was hoping you could show me around. I don't know where anything is, and I've been venturing out for food every few days, but I need a place to get good take out. Any suggestions?” Chloé thought about it, and nodded, listing off a few. Sabrina took down the names and thanked Chloé as they continued to walk.

Their conversation was comfortable, and Chloé was even starting to enjoy the presence of Sabrina beside her, when they came upon the building Sabrina lived in.

“Thanks for helping me get back here.” Sabrina said, and smiled at Chloé again. “I'll see you tomorrow right?”

“Yeah, sounds good.” Chloé nodded and turned away, looking over her shoulder to see Sabrina walking into the building. She let out a small laugh, and walked back towards the street that would lead her to her own apartment building, suddenly excited for the day of work that would follow in the morning.

When she walked into work the next day, Sabrina was sitting at her desk with a cup of coffee in her hand.

“I didn't know how you liked it so I left it black but brought these.” She handed Chloé some sugar packets, and little cartons of cream.

“Thank you.” Chloé said, and took her seat at the desk. “Are you still going to shadow me today.”

“Oh yes.” Sabrina said. “I have not learned nearly enough.” And she winked, settling in next to Chloé and telling her about the wallpaper she wanted to rip down in the apartment. “If it wasn't all flowers I wouldn't mind so much, but there is such thing as too many flowers.”

“Didn't you think of this before you rented the apartment?” Chloé asked.

“I was blinded by low rent and a good location.” Sabrina said, shaking her head. “I hadn't yet realized just how many flowers were on the walls.”

“Well good luck.” Chloé said, and raised her coffee cup. The rest of the day passed quickly, and Chloé couldn't remember the last time she had been in such a good mood at work. “Want to get take out?” Chloé asked as she and Sabrina walked down the street together. “There's this great place I know, and you could see if you like it, I mean I like it, but that doesn't mean you will, but-” She turned to Sabrina who was already nodding.

“Yeah, let's go.” Chloé led them to the small sandwich shop she had been going to recently, and they ordered, sitting at the window and waiting. Before they could get their sandwiches though, someone Chloé recognized walked in.

“Alya!” She said, and waved. “How are you?”

“I'm fine.” Alya pushed her glasses up her nose, and smiled at Chloé, her eyes slowly falling on Sabrina. “Who's your friend?”

“This is Sabrina.” Chloé said. “She just moved here, and works in the same building as me.”

“It's nice to meet you.” Sabrina said, holding out her hand.

“I'm Alya.” Alya said, and extended her own. “Welcome, and watch out for paint.”

“Paint?” Sabrina asked as Chloé rolled her eyes.

“There's this nighttime painter who Alya is obsessed with finding out the secret identity of.”

“That's right.” Alya said. “So if people are disappearing in the middle of the night, let me know, they might be LB.”

“That's really not sound logic.” Chloé said, and rolled her eyes. “Adrien and Marinette leave all the time. But with the jobs Marinette does for local theater, it doesn't surprise me.” Alya was silent for a moment as she processed what Chloé had said.

“They leave?” She blinked. “Both of them? In the middle of the night?”

“Once in a while.” Chloé shrugged, clearly not seeing what the big deal was.

“Okay, next time you hear them leaving in the middle of the night, let me know. Please.” Alya said, and headed for the counter where her to-go order was waiting for her. “Thanks!” She called over her shoulder and headed for the door.

“What was that about?” Sabrina asked, and Chloé turned to her shrugging her shoulders. “This couple I live across from, that was one of their best friends, and so I know her a little bit.” Chloé thought for a moment. “And if I didn't know better, I would say Alya thinks her best friend is LB.”

“And who is LB again?” Sabrina said, just as their number was called.

“Let's get our sandwiches, and I'll tell you all about the LB.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So we're getting closer to the end, and I hope you stick around. Thanks!


	19. Theories

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WHOA. Two updates in the same week? Amazing. Enjoy!

_Okay, you asked me to tell you, so I'm telling you. Mari and Adrien just left._ The text came in around 11:30. Alya had taken off her glasses for the night, and she sighed, pulling them back from her beside table, hoping that whatever it was was worth it. It was. She smiled and put her phone back, knowing that if there was a painting in the morning, she was one step closer. She rolled over in bed and smiled, letting her head rest on Nino's chest.

“What was that about?” He murmured, and Alya lifted her head slightly.

“I'm not sure it's anything yet.” She said. “But Marinette might be lying to me.”

“About what?” Nino said, still only half awake.

“About being LB.”

“What?” Nino blinked and sat up, causing Alya to fall to the side. “Why do you think she's LB? She's told you that she's not.”

“Yeah, and why would she tell me the truth.” Alya said. “I have to know.” She looked to her phone. “I asked Chloé to tell me the next time Marinette and Adrien leave at night, and she did. So if there's no painting tomorrow then everything goes back to normal, and I know that it's not her.” She stopped for a moment, and took a deep breath. “But if there is, then it's a few too many coincidences for me to put up with, and my best friend in the entire world might be lying to me.” She said the words again and could feel a tightness in her throat and a prickle behind her eyes that threatened tears. But she shook her head and laid back down beside Nino.

“We won't know anything until tomorrow.” Nino seemed satisfied to let it go for now, but he had to talk to Adrien in the morning.

When Marinette woke up the next morning, she went into the kitchen and laughed. Two sets of black clothing were scattered around the floor, the remnants of getting home the night before and tackling each other at the door, barely making it down the hall. Marinette picked up their clothes and shoved all of them into the closet, making sure that any traces of LB were gone. She stood in the doorway of the room she and Adrien shared and smiled, arms crossed as she watched him sleep. Adrien rolled over and opened his eyes for a moment, smiling at her without attempting to sit up.

“I love you in my tee shirts.” He said, and Marinette looked down at the oversized shirt she had picked up from the floor when she woke up, looking for anything to wear before she headed for the kitchen.

“And I love you in anything.” She said and walked over to her side of the bed, throwing the shirt on the floor and joining him within the covers once more. “I had to make sure all of our stuff was hidden.” She said. “I'm going to tell Alya soon, but I can't have her finding out on her own.”

“Just as long as you tell her.” Adrien said. “I can't take any more of this.” He yawned and pulled Marinette against his chest, settling back in for sleep, but his phone went off, jarring him from the warmth of Marinette's back against his chest, as he rolled to reach it. He was surprised to see that it was already nine in the morning, but was even more surprised at the text he had received from his best friend. _Okay, this is gonna sound crazy, but is Marinette LB?_ Adrien had to read it twice to make sure he had seen it correctly, before showing it to Marinette.

“Oh god.” She said, her eyes widening. “What did Alya figure out?” Marinette reached under the bed for where she kept her computer and quickly opened it up, going straight for Alya's website.

“What should I say to him?” Adrien said, looking at the text again.

“Something surprised.” Marinette said as the page loaded. “Yup, someone already posted pictures of last nights painting.” She turned her computer so Adrien could see, before reading comments quietly to herself. _Uh, I don't think so? Why?_ Adrien settled on, deciding that it was harmless enough, and when all of this did come to a head, it was simple enough to shrug it off. He didn't like this. It was one thing when Marinette was lying to her best friend, but Adrien didn't lie to Nino. It made him uncomfortable, telling his best friend something that simply wasn't true. But before he could dwell on it anymore, his phone went off again. _Alya thinks she is._ That was all it said. No explanation, nothing to let Adrien know how Alya had caught on, or where her accusations were coming from. He showed the text to Marinette and she shook her head, letting it fall into her hands.

“I need to tell her”

“Yeah.” Adrien said. “You really do.” She gave him a look that clearly said, _who's side are you on?_ But he ignored it and put an arm around her. “Just tell her what you told me.” He said. “Tell her why you didn't let her know the truth. She'll understand.” Marinette nodded, but she wasn't convinced. So instead she let Adrien hold her, staying in bed way later than needed, forgetting about the world for just a few hours more.

Chloé was surprised when she woke up on her couch. She wasn't 100% sure why she was there, until she looked at her phone, and saw the texts from the night before. She had done a favor for Alya, and had received a text from her, telling her to check the LB website. Chloé sighed and pulled up the page on her phone, not quite caring enough to get her laptop. She looked at the page, and found the pictures that had been posted that morning. She looked back at her phone, and at the text from Alya. _Check the site, I think my hunch was correct_. What hunch was she talking about? Did Alya think Marinette was LB? But that would make Adrien CN. Chloé thought about it some more. Alya asking the strange questions about red and black paint she had seen on Marinette's clothing, the late nights that Adrien never wanted to talk about, and the recent fights the couple had, Chloé hearing remarks thrown back and forth along the lines of, _“I'll tell her, just give me time”_ and _“She'll understand, I did.”_. She hadn't paid attention before, but now that all the pieces were coming together, she couldn't help but think there was some truth to the theory that Alya had dropped in front of her. Her phone went off again, but this time it was Sabrina who was texting her. Chloé smiled as she responded, and got up to get dressed, agreeing to meet Sabrina at the café where they had been twice since meeting the week before.

As she made her way to the elevator, she heard a door open, and the familiar voices of Marinette and Adrien following her down the hall. They were speaking softly to each other, neither smiling, as they made it to the doors, waiting for them to open as Chloé was. She couldn't help but looking at them as though they were the painters in the night, almost laughing at the thought of Adrien as some kind of masked vigilante painter. Marinette sure, she was as weird as they come. But she had always taken Adrien as the normal person in the relationship.

“How are you this morning, Chloé?” Marinette asked as all three of them took a step into the elevator.

“I'm good.” She said nodding, and then because she couldn't resist. “Did you guys go anywhere last night?” Marinette's eyes widened and for a moment her gaze flickered to Adrien, but she managed to keep her composure, and looked surprised.

“No, I did a load of laundry around ten, but after that we were in for the night.” She turned to Adrien, as though asking if he had left. He shook his head and Chloé looked at them suspiciously.

“Weird. I could have sworn I heard you leave around midnight.”

“That is weird.” Marinette said, and Chloé could see the chaos brewing in her eyes as the elevator opened on the ground floor. Parting at the door, she looked at them one last time, watching as Marinette ran her fingers through her hair and talked frantically to Adrien.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright and with that we only have a few chapters left, still a lot going on but I hope to have this finished soon. I'll have more time to write in the next week so if all goes well there will be another chapter up within a few days. Thanks or sticking around!


	20. And Truth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Where on Earth did July go? I only have a few weeks until school starts again and that is crazy. Anyway, I'll be finishing this before I go back for sure, and maybe try to start something new. Thanks for sticking around!

“Just talk to Marinette.” Nino was watching Alya pace her bedroom. “What's the worst thing that's going to happen?”

“The worst? Is that she's LB.” Alya ran her fingers through her hair, before pushing her glasses up on her forehead, her hands rubbing her eyes for a moment as she thought about her best friend.

“Talk to her.” Nino said again, getting up and wrapping his arms around Alya. She sighed into his shoulder and closed her eyes, smiling at the familiar warmth and smell that he provided. “I'll talk to Adrien, and make sure that you guys will have the whole apartment to yourself all day okay?” Nino pulled back and looked down at her. Alya nodded slowly and turned away from him, trying not to let on just how much it would hurt her. But he saw through her, and wrapped his arms around her waist and set his chin on her shoulder.

“I know this is hard, but let's say for argument's sake that she is LB, you have to at least ask her why she didn't tell you.”

“I know.” Alya shook her head and wiped her eyes. “I'm not even sure why I'm upset. Just because Chloé saw them leaving doesn't mean Marinette is LB.” She smiled and looked in the mirror, making sure that the anxiety she was feeling wasn't showing. “I'll call her in a bit.”

“On another topic.” Nino said, sitting back down on Alya's bed. “What's going on with you? How's work?”

“Work is good.” Alya said. “The website is doing really well, but I've been giving more jobs to the interns.” She smiled. “I might be getting a promotion.”

“That's amazing!” Nino said. “Would you have to give up LB?”

“I'm not sure.” Alya thought about it, and what it would mean to her to give up LB for good. She had been chasing the painter for so long it would seem strange to get up in the morning and think about something other than the website she cared for like a child. “It's a long shot though.” She continued. “There are a couple other people they're considering so I won't get my hopes up, but wouldn't it be awesome?”

“I'm sure you're more than qualified.” Nino said, and Alya smiled, sitting beside him and letting her head fall onto his shoulder.

“How have you been?” She asked. “I feel like all we talk about is my social life.”

“I'm good.” Nino put his arm around her shoulders. “I have an amazing girlfriend, a great best friend, and I smile when I think about going to work, I don't think it could get much better.” He kissed the top of her head. “Call Marinette.”

“Oh shoot!” Marinette was looking around. “I can hear it, do you see it anywhere?” Her phone was going off again, but this time it wasn't because she was calling it from Adrien's phone.

“Got it!” Adrien held it up triumphantly and Marinette grabbed it, looking at the screen.

“It's Alya.” She said, and picked up. “What's up?” She said, and handed Adrien back his phone which he saw had an unread message. _What are you doing today?_ It was from Nino, and Adrien couldn't think of a better time for his best friend to ask. _Shopping. Come with me_. He replied quickly, and watched as Marinette talked on the phone, her expression changing from happiness to caution, to a look of timidness that Adrien had never seen before.

“She knows something.” Marinette said. “I know she does, she wants to talk to me about something, and at this point there is _literally_ nothing else this could be about.”

“You don't know-” Adrien began, but the look she was giving him cut him off. “Okay fine maybe you do know. Tell her and this will all be over.”

“Fine.” Marinette said, and pulled her hair up. “By the way you need to be gone for the rest of the day.”

“I had planned on it.” He said, and kissed her briefly, before heading to find his shoes.

Once Marinette was alone in the apartment, she began to pace. It was going to be at least another fifteen minutes before Alya made it there, and she was going crazy waiting. When the door finally did open softly, Marinette was standing in the kitchen. She looked to Alya and smiled.

“Hi.” She said. Alya gave her a small wave as she took her shoes off and stepped forward.

“So I wanted to ask you something.” Alya said, “And I just want you to tell me the truth.” Marinette sighed and ran her fingers through her hair, that had gone from being pulled back to hanging around her shoulders a hundred times since Alya had called.

“I'm LB.” Marinette blurted it out before Alya could even ask, and she clasped her hands in front of her, looking at Alya for any kind of reaction. “And I know you're going to be mad at me, and you can be, but I just want to explain to you why I didn't tell you. Please.”

Alya wasn't really sure what to think. Whenever she thought about Marinette being LB, she hadn't put together how much it actually meant. Marinette had been stashing spray paint in her apartment for months. Marinette was the one behind the art that Alya had grown to love, and Marinette had lied to her more than once about it. Unable to form words, Alya nodded and sat on the couch. Marinette wasn't sure if she could sit, and instead stood across from Alya, walking back and forth from one side of the living room to the other, slowly but surely explaining why she hadn't told her the truth.

“It was just one painting in the beginning, that was part of it.” She began. “I had no idea that people would like it so much, but after a couple, someone figured out that it was all the same person, and then I started doing them so that people _would_ be able to tell it was all the same person, and then you found one.” Marinette smiled at her friend. “And I was so happy that you liked what I was doing, but I also knew that I could never tell you the truth about who I was, and why I was doing what I was doing.” She sighed. “I wanted to tell you. There were a lot of times I almost did, but then it would have been over.”

“What do you mean?” Alya said. “Why would it be over?”

“You loved chasing LB.” Marinette said. “I'm not sure how much you realized it yourself at first, but it became such a part of who you are, you check your website first thing in the morning to see if someone has sent you something, you make sure to have all the latest pictures, you became an expert in my paintings and can tell when someone who isn't me or Adrien-”

“Adrien?” Alya nearly shouted. “Wait, is Adrien CN?”

“Oh, yeah he is.” Marinette said, and looked sheepishly at Alya. “He figured it out on his own by snooping in my apartment.”

“But _I_ went snooping in your apartment and wasn't able to find anything.” Alya said. “So how did he?”

“Skipping over you admitting to snooping...” Marinette began. “He noticed me leaving in the middle of the night and thought I might be cheating, so he followed me and saw the paintings, and then started going through my stuff and found my paint clothes.”

“The black shirt I found on the floor.” Alya said. “Paint clothes?”

“Yup, and the reason that Chloé's apartment doesn't match.” She continued. “Is this starting to make sense now?”

“Sort of.” Alya said. “I just wish I understood why you didn't tell me.”

“It wouldn't have been the same!” Marinette said. “You needed LB to be kept a secret so you could keep chasing her. Is it going to be exciting now?” She asked. “Knowing that you can just ask me when the next painting is, or what it'll look like, or where it'll be? Will it be as fun now?” Marinette could feel a tightness in her throat as tears threatened to fall from her eyes. “I wanted you to have a goal, so I made sure that LB stayed a secret from you as much as I could, and it was easy. You told me your every move, and I countered it with one better. I was always at least a step ahead, most of the time two.” She stopped and Alya looked up at her.

“I get it.” She said. “I understand why you didn't tell me.” She thought for a moment. “But what does LB mean?”

“Ladybug.” Marinette said, and her eyes went to the cage in the corner where all of her ladybugs lived. She walked over and opened the lid, letting one out. “They're so sweet, and I have always loved them. So I picked out red and black as my colors, and decided that Ladybug would be my name. You just never put two and two together.” She laughed as Alya rolled her eyes.

“I mostly figured out that you were LB with you working against me, I'd call that pretty good.”

“Point taken.” Marinette said as the ladybug landed on her hand. “Aren't they cute?”

“I guess they are.” Alya said, and watched as the small bug flew towards the window.

The two friends spent the rest of the afternoon talking, apologizing, and laughing together. Marinette was beyond relieved that Alya wasn't going to hold a grudge over this. The last thing she needed was her best friend leaving her behind. Eventually Adrien got home, leaving his shoes at the door and smiled at them.

“She knows everything.” Marinette said as he closed the door. “And she's going to tell Nino and that's it.”

“Okay.” Adrien said, and Alya got up.

“I should be getting back anyway.” Alya said. “Got a lot to tell Nino.” She winked at Adrien who rolled his eyes at her and watched her go, turning back to Marinette, his hand in his pocket, fiddling with the small box he had purchased that day.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So there's not much left, but based on how the story finishes out there might be some extra chapters added onto the end if I have the time/y'all want something like that. Let me know! -CWQ


	21. Question

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Getting down to the final chapters! I will make sure to finish this before I head back to school! Enjoy!

Adrien would be the first to admit that he had been looking at engagement rings for a while. He assumed that he and Marinette would eventually get married, but it wasn't until he looked at her and decided that it had to happen soon that he finally asked to look at them up close. The woman helping him was elderly, and kept smiling as he told her no, that one wouldn't look good on Marinette. It took over an hour, but eventually, he found one. It had a diamond in the center with small garnets around it, set in a dark metal. He smiled and nearly laughed as he looked at the colors. _A ring made for the Ladybug Herself_.

“That one.” He said, and pointed to it. “I need that one.”

“Do you know what size her finger is?” The woman asked. “So we can get it sized for you?”

“I want it now.” Adrien said. “I'll just bring it back to get it resized later, but I really need to have that tonight.”

“I understand.” The woman said, and she gave Adrien the small box as he checked out of the store. He kept the ring in his pocket and couldn't help but touching it as he walked home, half making sure it was still there, half confirming that he had actually bought the ring.

He thought about the first day he saw her, and how ridiculous she was, and felt lucky that she had looked at him with as much admiration as he did to her. He texted Nino to let him know he was going to propose, and immediately got a response, Nino telling him to go to his apartment first, as Alya was at Adrien and Marinette's place.

“They're talking about LB.” Nino said. “You can tell me the truth now, Alya texted me to confirm.”

“Yeah, it's pretty weird.” Adrien said, and shook his head. “How is Alya taking it?”

“I'd say pretty well since she hasn't shown up crying and cursing Marinette yet.” He laughed and Adrien nodded.

“That does sound promising.”

“So you're going to propose to Marinette.” He fell onto the couch beside Adrien and stared at him in partial disbelief.

“Yup.” Adrien smiled.

“What do you think she'll say?” Nino said.

“I hope she says yes.” Adrien said. “I don't really want to think about the alternative.”

“Do you think you'd stay together?” Nino could see the anxiety behind Adrien's eyes.

“I hope so.” Adrien said. “I love her so much, and I really want to marry her, and if she's just not ready quite yet, I'll wait for her.”

“I hope she says yes.” Nino said.

“Me too.” The friends spent the better part of an hour catching up. It was always nice to unwind, and while they loved spending time with Alya and Marinette, neither could deny that having the day to themselves without their girlfriends was nice.

Later on in the day, Nino got a text from Alya, telling him that she was probably gonna come home soon, and that her day with Marinette had been great.

“That's my cue.” Adrien said, and he stood up. “If you hear from me, then she said no.” He said.

“And if she said yes?” Nino asked, not quite understanding Adrien.

“If she says yes.” Adrien turned to his friend, a sly smile on his face, “I won't want to talk to you for at least 12 hours.”

“That's optimistic.” Nino laughed, and Adrien joined him.

“Good luck!” Nino called after him as Adrien went down the hall. He made it to the apartment he and Marinette shared and opened the door, finding Alya and Marinette sitting on the couch.

“Hey!” Marinette said, and Alya got up, heading for the door.

“I'll call you later.” Alya said. “See you!” As soon as the door was closed, Adrien turned to Marinette and smiled, finally managing to take his hand from his pocket.

“How did it go?” He asked, and Marinette smiled. He sat down beside her and she flipped her legs into his lap as she sat back.

“Really well.” She said. “She was a little upset at first, but I kind of explained everything to her the way I did to you, and she seemed to understand my reason for doing everything.”

“That's good.” Adrien said, “I'm glad that you guys are able to get past this so well.”

“You told me not to worry.” She said, and she tilted her head to the side, looking at him with love. “I should listen to you more often.” She leaned forward and kissed him softly before letting herself fall back onto the couch. “What did you do today?” She asked.

“I went to see Nino.” He said. “And I went shopping.”

“For what?” Marinette looked around as if the shopping bags he had come home with would be in front of her. He shrugged and changed the subject, asking her if they were going painting later that night.

“Not tonight no.” Marinette said. “I don't want to do anything that might tick off Alya just yet.”

“Good call.” He said, and thought about the small box in his pocket. “So while I was out today, I saw something I thought you'd like.” He said, immediately wishing that he had thought more about what he was going to say. “And so I bought it, because I thought you should have it.”

“Oh!” She said, sitting up. “A present for me? Can I have it?”

“You can.” He said. “But you have to do something for me.”

“What kind of thing?” Marinette said, crossing her arms, one eyebrow going up. Adrien stared at her for a moment, and without taking his eyes from hers, he reached into his pocket, watching as her gaze followed his movements, her eyes widening as she realized what he was holding. Her hands went to her mouth, and he smiled at her.

“Marry me.” His voice was barely above a whisper as he opened the box before her, letting her see the ring. She let out a sob and looked up at him.

“You're serious?” She asked, letting her hands fall away from her face as her eyes widened further.

“Of course.” Adrien said, the hope he had felt earlier seeping out of him slowly. But he looked at her a moment later, at the smile on her face and he could see her nodding as if in slow motion, as she held up her hand and let him take the ring out of the box, sliding it onto her finger and looking at her hand. Marinette laughed as she looked at it, eyes watering as she leaned forward and wrapped her arms around Adrien's neck, pulling him to her as tears began to fall from her eyes.

“I love you so much.” She whispered over and over to him, kissing him all over his face as he pulled her closer into his arms.

“I have to tell Alya!” She said, pulling away, but Adrien held onto her wrist and pulled her back into his lap.

“Nino can tell her.” He said, and kissed the side of her neck.

“When did you have time to tell him?” Marinette said. “You didn't know I would say yes.”

“I told him I would let him know if you said no, silence means yes.” He stood up, holding her in his arms as he walked down the hall, her legs wrapping around his waist as she laughed.

“So if we _don't_ talk to them for the next day or so because we are so happy being newly engaged then it means that they know I said yes?” She was a little confused by his logic, and laughed when he nodded confidently.

“It made a lot more sense earlier.” He said, opening the door to their room. “I love you.” He whispered, and closed it behind him, kissing her again as he fell onto the bed.

 


	22. Website

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's the final countdown!!! We are getting so close! So here's another chapter enjoy!!!

When Alya made it back to her apartment, she saw that Nino had texted her. _Want to come over?_. She didn't even bother responding before leaving the apartment again and heading over to his place. She opened the door and Nino was staring at his phone.

“What's going on?” She asked, and Nino looked up at her.

“If that phone doesn't go off, Marinette said yes.” He smiled at her, “So I'm remaining optimistic.”

“Yes to what?” Alya asked, but she already had a pretty clear idea.

“Adrien bought a ring and he's going to propose tonight.”

“And if we don't hear anything that's a good thing?” Alya said, and Nino nodded. “So let's find another way to pass the time.” She said, sitting down on the couch beside him. “And I don't just mean right now.” She continued. “Marinette is LB, my search is over, the blog no longer means anything, and I don't know what I'm going to do with my time.”

“Didn't you say you were up for a promotion at work?” Nino asked. “I thought you said you were getting pulled off LB anyway.”

“Yeah, that might happen.” Alya said. “But I need a garuntee that I'll still have a job next week.”

“You can't just fake it?” Nino asked. “Like, pretend to not know and continue to write the blog.”

“I wouldn't want to.” Alya sighed. “Part of what made the job so much fun was _not_ knowing.” She smiled. “The more I think about it, the more I understand why Marinette didn't tell me.”

“I'm glad.” Nino said, and Alya looked at him questioningly. “I mean I'm glad that you're able to understand why she did it.” He leaned forward and kissed her cheek, before settling back with Alya following. They fell asleep together on Nino's couch, waking up in the morning to the sound of Alya's phone going off.

“She said yes.” Alya confirmed, and Nino kissed her, getting up and heading for the door without even changing his clothes from the day before. He and Alya headed to the apartment, to find Adrien and Marinette already starting the plans for their big day.

“We want to have a pretty small wedding really soon.” Marinette said as soon as they walked in. “And I told my mom this morning and they're doing all the food.”

“And my dad is gonna help pay.” Adrien said. “I wasn't sure if he would, but apparently he's happy for us.”

“And just so we're clear right now, you are going to be my maid of honor, and you're going to be the best man.” Marinette said, looking first to Alya and then to Nino. “Okay?” The four of them ended up spending most of the day starting plans for the small wedding that would take place in little over a month. It wasn't too difficult as the caterer was going to be Marinette's parents, and the location was going to be in one of the fields behind the house. A week later, almost all of the arrangements had been made.

“It's still warm enough that we can get married outside.” Marinette said. “But my mom booked the small chapel in town for that weekend just in case.” It was getting dark out, and Nino and Alya had left. “This is all coming together so fast.” She looked down at everything they had accomplished and shook her head.

“Are you nervous?” Adrien said. “We can move the date.”

“No, that's not it.” Marinette said. “But when I was little, I used to dream about the months of planning, and all the preparations that would go into the wedding, but my parents are doing food, your dad is helping us pay for transportation for guests, I'm making my own dress and Alya's. and you and Nino already have a fitting for tuxes scheduled.”

“I know.” Adrien said, nodding. “It's a lot.”

“But I'm happy.” Marinette said, smiling at him and leaning on his shoulder. They had been sitting on the couch for what seemed like hours, and Marinette yawned, almost falling as Adrien shifted beside her. He scooped her up and helped her into pajamas before falling into bed with her, both of them falling asleep immediately.

The next day Alya sat down on her computer to write her final blog entry on the website about LB and CN. There hadn't been any new paintings, but she already knew that. Adrien and Marinette spent their nights planning for their wedding, not vandalizing the city. She had been promoted the day before, and was officially being pulled off of LB for good.

_I know to some of you this will come as a shock, but it's a good thing! LB and CN's paintings are still everywhere, and even though I won't be covering them anymore, that doesn't mean that you have to stop looking at their artwork, or taking your own pictures. The website will still be open to submissions and comments, just in case anymore finds a new painting. Thank you so much for your support. ~Alya_

She was satisfied with it, and quickly posted, calling Nino as she left the office.

“Hey, Marinette wants to do a dress fitting, but I'll be over later okay?” She said into the phone as she closed up her office for the night.

“Sounds good, Adrien and I are getting fitted for tuxes tomorrow, any idea what your dress looks like?”

“No, Marinette wouldn't tell me anything, only that she has too much pride to put me in something ugly, so I know it'll be good.” She stepped into the elevator and spoke softly, trying not to disturb those around her. “Her dress looks amazing. She didn't sleep for like, three days and made this amazing sketch, and then started to really design it, and it's incredible looking, it suits her so well.”

“Isn't it a little weird that she's making her own dress?” Nino asked, but Alya knew Marinette well enough to know that she wouldn't have it any other way.

“It would be weird if someone other than Marinette made it.”

A little while later Alya was standing in the apartment in front of a mirror, her arms out as she looked at the dress Marinette had been working on. It was the color of the sunset, with reds and oranges snaking up the sides, a yellow flower at her waist and a layer of bright gold around her waist, making the dress shimmer.

“How do you make things like this?” Alya asked as she looked at herself. “It's not fair that I get to look this good at your wedding.”

“It's self promotion.” Marinette said, pins between her teeth. “Lift your arms above your head.” Alya did as she was told and Marinette circled her again. “Don't move.” She made a few adjustments and then backed away. “Better.” Alya took off the dress and sat beside Marinette as she stitched a few things into place.

“I can't wait till you get married, and I get to design your dress.” Marinette said, holding up the bridesmaids dress in front of her before handing it to Alya to put back on. “I've got big plans.”

“How?” Alya said. “I'm not even getting married.”

“Yeah, but I still need to be working on it now.”

“Whatever you say.”

By dinner, the dress was complete, and Marinette had only to add a real zipper to the back before it was ready for Alya to take home. They heated up some leftovers, and when they had finished, Adrien walked in, carrying a box.

“Okay, we have invitations to send out!” He said, setting the box down on the counter. “Alya you're welcome to stay, but we won't make you.”

“Thank you.” Alya said, and she headed for the door. “I told Nino I would get to his place eventually, and while helping you is fun, it's not doing much for us.” She smiled at Marinette. “I'll call you tomorrow, have fun!”

“Alright, let's go.” Marinette said as soon as the door was closed. She and Adrien got to work immediately and finished before midnight, Adrien carrying Marinette to their bedroom as he had been doing that week.

“I love you.” Marinette said as Adrien put her down, pulling the blankets up over her before crawling over her and settling in behind her, pulling her against him as he fell asleep.

“I love you too.” He whispered, and held her hand as they fell asleep, acutely aware of the ring on her finger, the silent confirmation of their words.

 


	23. Big Day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, we're almost done, and I'm almost back to school. Amazing.

Everything came together quicker than Marinette thought was possible. She loved Adrien, but it was surprising to her how fast a small wedding could be put together. A few days before everyone headed out to her parents out, Marinette was sitting on the couch, a check list in her hands, shaking her head at it.

“We did it.” She said. “Somehow we got everything done with time to spare.” She said and leaned on Adrien's shoulder as he kissed the top of her head.

“You're amazing at all of this.” He said. “You and Alya did this.”

“You and Nino helped.” Marinette said. “And my parents, and your dad. It was a group effort.” She put down the list and went for her computer, opening it up to the page of houses for sale just outside the city.

“You're looking at houses?” Adrien asked, looking at her screen. “Planning on moving out?”

“Well, I thought it might be nice to have more space.” Marinette said. “More bedrooms.” She shrugged. “Just in case.”

“In case of what?” Adrien said, and then he understood, nodding and smiling. “Do you want a boy or a girl first?” He asked, and Marinette turned to him, telling Adrien all about her plans for the children she hoped they would have.

“I want a girl named after my mom.” Marinette said. “So if we have a boy you can name him.” She said. Adrien laughed and nodded.

“And when do you think the first one will arrive?” Adrien asked. “Has that already been decided.” Marinette shook her head.

“No, I'm not pregnant. I just know that I want to have kids at some point.”

“Me too.” Adrien said, and hugged around her waist. “I hope one of them looks just like you, a tiny Marinette who will be just as creative as her mother.”

“And I hope we have a tiny Adrien who will be just like you.” Marinette laughed as Adrien kissed her cheek, making his way to her lips and then down her neck.

“I hope you're not trying to start right now.” Marinette said, laughing as her hands wove their way into Adrien's hair.

“I just love you a whole lot.” He said, lifting his head and kissing Marinette's nose softly.

“Well if you're just going to kissing my cheeks then I could be looking at houses.” She said, pushing him off her. “There's no way we're having a baby while living in this apartment. We have nowhere to put one.”

“We have a spare room.”

“My office!” Marinette said. “If you had a home office you would understand, but I don't think that newborn and needles should go together.”

“Fine.” Adrien said, and sat back, watching as she continued to look at houses.

“We need to figure out a price range.” She said, and Adrien rolled his eyes.

“Come on it's getting late. We can do this tomorrow, or after the wedding.” He picked her up and walked down the hall while she protested, her hands reaching out to her computer.

The next few days passed without incident, and soon Marinette and Adrien were packing up for the weekend, and renting a car to drive to her parents. Nino and Alya were taking the train that afternoon, and had been texting the bride and groom to be all morning.

“I swear, you'd think it was them getting married.” Adrien said, showing Marinette the panicked texts from Nino. “We're going to be close enough that if something does go terribly wrong, we can just drive home tomorrow and do whatever we need to do.”

“True.” Marinette said, laughing as she put her phone down. “Ready to go?” Adrien nodded, and they headed for the street where the rented car was waiting. Marinette got into the drivers seat and buckled in, waiting for Adrien to join her. Moments later they were driving away from the apartment, and towards the house their wedding would take place at. The drive went by quickly, and within a few hours they were waiting for Nino and Alya's to get in.

“The cake is almost done.” Marinette's mother said as she led them into the small room that housed unfinished cakes. She opened the door to reveal a white cake with red trim, four layers high and more elegant than cakes should be, Adrien knew it was perfect.

“Mom, this is perfect.” Marinette said, and hugged Adrien around the waist, squeezing him as she smiled. “We're getting married tomorrow!” She said and he laughed, hugging her back. It wasn't long before some of the relatives started to arrive, Marinette's extended family, as well as Adrien's father both arrived that night, Alya and Nino were quick to join the festivities as the rehearsal dinner took place. After dinner, Alya and Marinette went to Marinette's room, sharing the large bed while their boyfriend and fiancé slept downstairs.

“I can't believe you're getting married.” Alya said, pulling the blankets back. She and Marinette climbed into bed and looked up at the ceiling.

“Neither can I.” Marinette smiled and yawned, stretching her arms high above her head. “Adrien and I are gonna move out of the apartment.” She said eventually. “We're gonna look at houses.”

“What?” Alya turned, “When was this decided?”

“Last night.” Marinette said. “I've been thinking about it for a little while, but Adrien found out last night and we're going to find a house.”

“Why?” Alya said. “Can you afford it?”

“If we take out a mortgage yes.” Marinette said. “We just need something different. Maybe we'll just move into a bigger apartment, we're going to need something bigger.”

“You told him you want kids right?” Alya said. “That's what prompted this move.”

“Yeah.” Marinette said. “We've talked about kids before, like before we got engaged, but we never really _talked_ about having kids you know? It all seemed so far away, but now that we're getting married, that's as big of a step as having kids in some ways.”

“I guess.” Alya looked back at the ceiling. “Nino and I haven't really been together long enough to think about getting married, but yeah, I've thought about it.”

“Do you love him?” Marinette asked. “Like, a lot?”

“I think so.” Alya said. “He hasn't told me he loves me, but he's more to show that kind of thing with actions.” She said. “He'll do something, and I'll be thinking like, I love you too weirdo, but I never say it.”

“Maybe you should.” Marinette said, and yawned again. Alya rolled her eyes and took off her glasses, putting them on the table beside the bed.

“Alright, time for sleep, you're getting married tomorrow.”

“Goodnight.” Marinette said, and was asleep within seconds.

When Adrien woke up the next morning, it was later than he thought it would be. He knew that it was Nino, and not Marinette who was asleep on the couch across from him, and he sighed. Alya would have Marinette under lock and key until the ceremony he was sure, and so he got up slowly, heading for the kitchen and finding Marinette's parents, putting the final touches on the cake, and making other cakes and candies for their day jobs as the morning wore on.

“Want to try one of these?” Sabine smiled and handed Adrien a cookie. “They're chocolate chip with cinnamon, new recipe, what do you think?”

“It's good.” Adrien said with a mouth full of cookie.

“And this one?” Sabine said, handing him something else. “Tom can't give me any useful advice anymore, he'll eat anything. I need a critical eater.” She picked up a bowl of something and began to stir. “Besides, I have to prove my baking prowess.” She winked at him as Adrien finished off the cookie.

“Baking prowess?”

“Marinette said you didn't believe that we were _the best_. So now I have to prove it.” A timer went off and she put the bowl down, pulling oven mitts onto her hands. “Wait until this cools off, and you'll really be impressed.” Within an hour, Adrien felt as though he never wanted to eat another cookie again, but he had no doubt that Marinette's mother was _the best_.

He went to find Nino, and saw that he had already showered.

“Better start getting ready.” Nino said. “There's only two hours before the ceremony.”

“That's plenty of time.” Adrien said, and he sat down, looking at the tuxedo waiting for him on the back of the door. He smiled at it and thought about how thankful he was that Marinette had come into his life.

Upstairs in her room, Marinette was thinking the same thing, looking at her dress while Alya fussed with her hair over and over, taking time to curl and pin each section until all of it was on the back of her head. Her veil attached below, and her dress was next. It was everything Marinette had wanted it to be, not surprising since she made it herself, but there was something about putting it on with the hair, and make up that made it even better.

“You look amazing.” Alya said, looking at her from all angles, trying to find something that needed to be fixed, but finding nothing. “You're getting married in an hour.” She shook her head and then seemed to snap out of her thoughts. “Okay, my turn.” Marinette laughed as Alya got dressed, pulling her hair up and doing her own make up, until it was finally time for the wedding itself. It wasn't as hot as Marinette knew it could be, and even though the sky wasn't as sunny as she wanted, it was still better than rain. Walking slowly, she made her way down to the gardens where everyone was waiting for her.

“Ready?” Her father said, taking her arm.

“Yes.” Marinette whispered, and smiled at him. She could see the tears in his eyes as they walked together, rounding the corner to where Adrien would be waiting. When Marinette saw him she could feel her feet trying to move faster, as her whole body told her to run to him. But she walked slowly, giggling as his eyes widened at the sight of her dress. When they reached him, Marinette's father took her hand for a moment and kissed her cheek, before letting go and stepping back, allowing Adrien to take her hand.

“You look beautiful.” He whispered to her as they stepped forward together. Marinette smiled and could feel tears in her own eyes as the ceremony began. If you asked either the bride or the groom how long the ceremony lasted, or what the officiant actually said, neither would know. The only thing that mattered to them was when the rings they had picked out together were brought forward, and the placed in their hands. Marinette stared down at their hands, and at the rings, tears welling in her eyes. She looked up to where Adrien was standing and saw he too was on the verge of tears.

“You may kiss the bride.” The officiant said, and Marinette wrapped her arms around Adrien's neck, kissing him quickly and pulling back to smile at him.

“We did it.” She said. “What next?”

“Another adventure.” Adrien said, and taking her hand, he led her back down the aisle.

 


End file.
